A Lifetime of Love
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: Sequel to my "Book 4: Air" fanfic. Aang has conquered the darkness of both his latest foe and within himself, and now he is ready to spend the rest of his life with Katara. Lots of romance and fluff as well as Kataang babies! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Peaceful Bliss

Hello, my adoring fans! :D I'm back again to bring you a brand new story, which is set after the events of the finale of my "Book 4: Air" fanfic. It is the story of Aang and Katara after the defeat of the Dark Legion, sort of a romantic sequel to my original story. This story will be more relaxed than Book 4, with lots of fluff and romance as well as fun and touching family moments all around. :D I hope you all enjoy this first installment of my newest story, so please...enjoy, read, and review!

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Peaceful Bliss**

In the frozen landscape of the South Pole was the great city of the Southern Water Tribe, the adopted home of the mighty Avatar. A few miles to the north of the city was a large ice cliff with a home carved into the side, a platform jutting out from the main entrance. On this platform sat a man in newly made master Airbender robes, a wooden medallion hanging around his strong neck. His eyes were closed in meditation, and his legs were crossed with the soles of his feet facing upwards. His knuckles faced outward, his fists connected together and the blue arrows on them pointing towards each other. He had a large blue arrow on his bald head, which came to rest on his forehead. This was the mightiest man in the world, the one being who can bend all of the elements and the heir of a great legacy.

He was Avatar Aang.

It has been three months since the defeat of the Dark Legion at Mount Yami, and peace has been restored to the world. The four nations were still united in their unbreakable Fellowship, and tranquility reigned supreme in the new age of the world…the Age of Light. After the Dark Legion's defeat, Air Nomads began migrating out of Gufeng to repopulate the four Air Temples. The world rejoiced as Sky Bison flew overhead all across the land, signaling the true return of the great Air Nomad nation. Finally, the balance of the four elements had been restored to the world.

Aang concentrated on his steady breathing…in…and out…in…and out…in…and out. He was lost in this rhythm, feeling the energy of the Universe flowing around him. He was truly at peace with himself, all his worry and doubt gone from his mind. Suddenly, he heard the sound of soft footsteps on hardened ice behind him…the footsteps of an angel…_her_ footsteps. His concentration was broken, but he welcomed the interruption. He heard her sit down behind him, her eyes staring at his back as she sat a few feet away. He stayed the way he was, wanting to give her the impression that he was still deep in meditation. He loved to hear her, the sounds of life that she made that filled his soul with love…her soft breathing, the sweet smell of her dark brown hair…he loved every little thing that she did.

He surprised her by asking, "I'm guessing you put Tenzin down for his nap?" He felt her jump slightly, the vibrations resonating through the ice and into his body. He felt her relax, her beautiful body sending chills of pleasure up his spine. He kept his eyes closed, only wanting to her voice.

He heard her say, "Yeah, about a few minutes ago." She chuckled and added, "That baby sleeps as much as his uncle." He smiled to himself, chuckling along with her. He loved the sound of her voice, the softness of her soul that seeped into her melodic voice. It filled Aang with such happiness and joy that he had to contain himself so that he didn't tackle her and smother her with his kisses of love and affection.

He thought of something and said, "Speaking of uncles…did Sokka say when he and Suki were going to get married? It's been three months since he proposed to her." He paused and asked, "Do you think it has something to do with Yue?"

He felt her shake her head and say, "No, I don't think so…but a lot's been going on lately. They haven't had much time to prepare for the wedding since Sokka became Chief of the Southern Water Tribe." She paused and added, "But a couple of days ago, Suki did say that they had chosen a location for the ceremony. It's on a small island about halfway between the South Pole and Kyoshi Island…I think it was called Lover's Island." Aang instantly burst out laughing, his eyes still closed tight as his manly laughter echoed in the frozen air. He felt her smile on his back, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a chuckle, a bright smile on his face. "It's called _Lover's Island_?" He shook as he tried to contain his merriment, but in the end his laughter escaped out his mouth and he fell on his back. His hands grabbed hold of his stomach as he continued laughing, his eyes still shut tight with the force of his amusement. He knew that she was looking down at him, a bright smile on her beautiful face. He felt her move over him, her head above his as her long, wavy hair cascaded down towards him. He slowly stopped laughing and happily opened his eyes, and he saw her staring at him lovingly.

He sees that she was wearing a light blue kimono, with cyan-colored patterns of waves at the ends of the long sleeves and the bottom of the dress. A blue sash was around her midsection, held together by a buckle with a Water Tribe symbol on it. In the fold of the kimono across her chest was a dark blue binding that covered her cleavage, but his eyes were only upon her face. He saw a blue betrothal necklace around her tan neck, the symbol of Waterbending engraved on the polished stone and a blue choker that held the stone in place. He saw two hair loops on either side of her face, her signature look that he loved so dearly. He saw her mouth, her soft lips curved up in a smile at him. He saw her eyes, two orbs of pure blue staring down at him with love and affection. He thought her eyes were always the most beautiful when they shined with light of happiness, the true energy of her beautiful soul. He could never get enough of her…he could never get enough of the love of his life…he could never get enough of Katara.

Katara chuckled and said, "It's seems I've broken your concentration." They smiled at each other, their eyes full of nothing but the purest of love.

Aang laughed lightly and replied, "That you have, my dear Waterbender." He stared at her and added, "But I don't mind. I always enjoy having you around, even when I'm meditating. Just having you around helps me to relax."

Katara smiled kindly and said, "I'm glad." Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Close your eyes…I have something to give you." Aang chuckled and obeyed her command, closing his eyes. He puckered up his lips, expecting her to give him a kiss.

Instead, she leaned back and smothered a snowball on his face.

He heard her laughing as he sputtered, and he can feel her getting up and running from him. "Hey!" he cried out as he stood up and wiped the snow off his face, but when his vision cleared he saw that Katara was gone. Aang realized something, and a mischievous smile crept across his face. He used his Airbending to jump up to the living room on the second floor, jumping through the open window. He instantly jumped on the ceiling, lying flat as he froze his back to the ceiling. He was positioned above Katara's favorite couch, the place she always liked to go to when she ran in the house. Sure enough, he heard her laughter as she came up the staircase. She entered the leaving room and ran to the couch, stopping to look behind her to see if Aang was pursuing her. A confused look came over her face as she panted, and Aang saw his chance.

He melted the ice on his back and dropped down behind her soundlessly, a playful smile on his face. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her to face him as she gasped. The two laughed as they collapsed on the couch, Katara on top of Aang as they laid on the couch. Soon they stopped laughing and stared lovingly into each other's eyes, affectionate smiles on their faces. His arms were still around her waist while her hands were on his chest, both of them enjoying the feel of the other. Aang chuckled and asked, "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

Katara smiled and replied, "Yes you are, although I should know better than to run from an Airbender." She chuckled as she traced the Airbending symbol on his wooden medallion and added, "Did you like my surprise?"

"Actually, I was expecting a kiss," replied Aang in a slightly mocking tone as he looked away, eliciting a small smile from Katara. He looked back at her and playfully said, "But noooo, _you_ had to go and shove a snowball in my face. Do you know how cold that was?"

Katara rolled her eyes and teasingly said, "Aww, does the Avatar gets cold from a little snowball to the face?" She laughed as he narrowed his eyes at her, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Hey, I'm still just a regular guy," he said in a hurt tone as his eyes returned to normal. Disappointment came into his voice as he looked down at her betrothal necklace and said, "I thought that after all this time, you'd be able to see past the Avatar side of me…" Katara frowned, feeling guilty about having made Aang sad in this way.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, looking down at Aang with love in her blue eyes. "I didn't mean it like that." His eyes were still on her betrothal necklace, sadness and hurt welling in his gray eyes in the form of tears. "Aang…" she said softly, regret creeping into her voice. "Please look at me." He slowly looked up at her face, his eyes glistening from the tears. She took a hand and wiped away his tears, tenderly collecting the droplets of sadness on her tan fingertips. She put the hand back on his chest and said, "I've always seen past the Avatar side of you. I've always seen you for who you really are, and who you really are is Aang. I didn't marry the Avatar for power and fame…I married Aang for love and happiness." She leaned closer to his face and added, "You may be the Avatar, but you will always be Aang to me…_my_ Aang."

Aang smiled and said, "And you will always be Katara to me…_my_ Katara." They smiled at each other, tenderness in their eyes. They closed their eyes and locked lips, their passion for one another igniting like a wildfire. Katara brought her hands behind Aang's head and pulled him closer, intensifying the kiss even further. Aang's hands clasped her firm behind, causing her to moan with pleasure. Their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths, fighting wildly with each other as they exchanged blows. Katara's right leg lifted up and slid up Aang's left leg, stopping seductively at his waist and causing him to grow hot. Aang took one hand from Katara's backside and ran it through her hair, relishing the soft touch of her wavy hair.

Suddenly, the cry of an infant cut through the air, causing the two parents to stop their passionate exchange. Aang and Katara opened their eyes and parted lips, looking at each other with disappointment and surprise. Katara sighed and said, "Sounds like Tenzin's woken up from his nap." Looking down at her husband, she added, "Wait here. I'll get Tenzin back to sleep, and we can pick up where we left off. Does that sound good?"

Aang chuckled and playfully said, "You'll have to freeze me if you want me to stay here." He always enjoyed his private time with Katara, and he knew that she would always be around for him to love.

Katara smiled and teasingly said, "All right. How's this?" She leaned back down and kissed him on the lips with an audible smooch, causing Aang to melt at the touch of her lips.

Aang dreamily said, "Yep…now I'm frozen…by the power of _love_." Katara giggled and blushed, getting off the 'frozen' Avatar and making her way to Tenzin's room, which was next to theirs. Aang laid on the couch, remaining as still as he possibly could until his wife returned. He heard Tenzin's loud cries all the way in the living room, unceasing in the infant's restlessness. Then the soft, loving voice of Katara drifted through the air as she sang:

_Hush, hush, my little one…_

_The sun has set and the day is done…_

_May you sleep on a dream as soft as snow…_

_Under the Moon's heavenly glow…_

_Hush, hush, my little child…_

_Be like the gentle waves, calm and mild…_

_May the sea of dreams carry you away…_

_Under the Ocean's loving sway…_

Aang smiled as he listened to Katara as she sang the lullaby to Tenzin, a traditional song of the Water Tribe that mothers would sing to their children. As Katara sang, Tenzin's cries slowly died down until they fell completely silent, soothed by the voice of his mother. Aang remembered that Katara once told him that when she was just an infant, her mother would sing her this same lullaby when she was restless. Aang knew that Katara would be the best mother the world had ever known, raising and loving her children with her entire being.

Soon Katara came back out to the living room and stood in front of the couch, looking down at Aang and smiling. He smiled back at her, love in his gray eyes. She twirled a finger in her hair as she timidly asked, "So…do you want to pick up where we left off or…"

Aang smiled as he 'unfroze' and said, "Actually, I was thinking that we could just lie here and take a nap together." He chuckled and added, "There'll be plenty of time for other 'stuff' later on." He winked at her, and she smiled and blushed as she realized what he meant. She simply nodded and lied back on top of him, lying in between his legs and her head lying on his chest. She took his left hand into her right hand, their fingers intimately lacing with each other. He wrapped his right arm around her back, stopping just above her waist. She wrapped her left arm around his back, stopping just above his lightning scar. Her hair billowed out on top of him, covering his chest in a blanket of dark brown hair. Her hair loopies rested on top of his wooden medallion, while her eyes were closed and a soft smile was on her face.

Aang looked at her for a while as she calmly breathed, love and adoration for his wife in his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts projecting beyond the mortal confines of their world. _I don't know if you can hear my thoughts_, Aang said silently, _but if any of my past lives can hear me, I just want to say…thank you. Thank you for giving me rebirth into this world…thank you for allowing me to return to my friends…thank you for allowing me to return to Katara. I swear to all of you that I will _never _forget what you have done for me, and I swear to all of you that I will live out my life with Katara and my children to the fullest. I will love and raise my family, being the best father and husband that has ever lived. Again…thank you all. Without all of you, my past lives…I wouldn't be here. You've given me my life back, and I will _not_ waste this gift. Thank you…for giving me the love of my life back._

Aang smiled, satisfied with his silent message to his past lives, and closed his eyes. Soon, husband and wife drifted off into peaceful sleep in each other's arms, their unbreakable bond of love cradling them as they visited the land of dreams.


	2. Baby Talk

I'm back again to bring you the goodness that is Kataang. :D I think you all might enjoy this little chapter, but the only way to know is for you to read it. :P Yes, the story is going to be pretty slow because it's not action driven, but love stories are still just as good. I love Kataang with my whole being, and I want to express to others my undying support for this pair. Oh, and a special thanks to ABFG for inspiring me to write this Kataang love story. You rock, girl! :D

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

**Baby Talk**

"Come on, Tenzin," the Avatar whined in frustration, "can't you at least _smile_ for Daddy?" Aang's mouth contorted into a big toothy grin as he stared at his infant son, who was sitting on a fur blanket on the floor of the living room. Tenzin was dressed in a heavy blue parka to protect him from the cold (as was Katara's motherly instinct to protect her child from the elements), a cloth diaper on underneath the fur coat.

"Bap goo ga," gurgled Tenzin in reply, his tiny mouth spewing out incoherent babbles. Aang groaned and dropped his arms to his side, hanging his head down so that he looked at the frozen floor. Aang had been put in charge of baby-sitting Tenzin by Katara, who was over at Sokka's house helping Suki with wedding preparations. She had left early in the morning, and it was already midday and Aang has been unable to make Tenzin smile or even laugh once. He has tried everything from getting the infant to play with Momo (who fled in fright when Tenzin grabbed his tail), playing with the countless toys they had for Tenzin, funny faces and silly noises, even the 'Peek-a-Boo' game and the Marble Trick. No matter what he did, the baby refused to smile and just stared at him with those adorable little gray eyes.

Suddenly he looked up as an idea popped into his head, and he happily said, "I know! I could try doing some bending!" Looking at his son, he asked, "Wanna see Daddy do some bending?" Tenzin just stared at him as if he were the only object of interest in the room, his little mouth open slightly. Aang eyed a water jug on the table in the middle of the living room, which was behind Tenzin, and he drew the water from it with fluid motions of his hands. He streamed the water until it was sitting behind Tenzin, the baby not suspecting the moving water. Aang twitched a finger and the water stream tapped Tenzin on the shoulder. As the baby turned to look, Aang drew his hands to his right side. The water stream ducked behind Tenzin's back, obscuring the liquid from view as the infant looked around to see what touched him. As the baby continued to turn, Aang kept moving the water so that it was out of view of his son.

Tenzin finally looked back at his father, whining slightly as his tiny mouth threatened to cry. Aang's eyes widened as Tenzin cries and he swooped his hands up and down in an arc. The water stream jumped over Tenzin's head and stopped in front of him, collecting in a ball as the infant slowly stopped crying. Tenzin looked at the water ball with curious gray eyes, his pudgy fingers reaching out to touch the liquid. His little hand touched the water sphere, and a ripple pulsated outwards from where his hand had touched. The entire ball of water shook as the liquid rippled, making the fluid seem alive.

The infant covered his eyes with his tiny hands, whimpering at the alien sight of the pulsating water. Aang's eyes widened and he frantically said, "Okay, okay. No water." He quickly bent the water back into the jug and said, "See? No more water."

Tenzin uncovered his eyes slightly, as if afraid that the strange water sphere would still be there. He saw that it wasn't, and his hands fell by his side. "Buba pluh du," babbled Tenzin, bringing out a smile from his father. His child was at least seven months old now, and he just kept growing up each day. Aang dearly hoped that he and Katara would be able to hear his first words soon, and maybe even see his first steps.

Aang spotted a small decorative stone on the mantle of the fireplace, and yet another idea popped into his head. "All right, son," he said confidently, "if you don't like water, how about earth?" He bent the stone to his hand and began making shapes out of it, first a butterfly-moth, then a Sky Bison, and finally a smiling face.

Tenzin just fell on his back, clearly uninterested as he stared up at the frozen ceiling and burbled, "Mmf ba boo da." Aang frowned slightly and returned the stone to its normal shape, bending it back over to its place back on the mantle.

He snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I've got it! I'll use fire…" His excitement immediately dropped down as he said, "Oh wait…Katara would kill me if I Firebended near the baby…no, she _will_ kill me if I Firebend near the baby." Looking at his son on the floor, he asked, "What do you think Tenzin? Would Mommy be happy if I used fire in the house?"

Tenzin merely rolled over onto his belly and gurgled, "Ba bi do do."

Aang sighed and muttered, "Yeah, you're probably right…" Counting off on his fingers, he said, "I've tried water, which scares you. I've tried earth, which bores you. I definitely won't do fire due to a certain overprotective Mommykins." An idea suddenly hit his brain, realizing that he left one element out of the equation: air. He grinned deviously and proudly said, "Tenzin…I'm a mad genius."

Twenty minutes later, father and son stood on the edge of the platform that jutted from their house. Aang had strapped Tenzin to his chest, taking great care to ensure that his infant son would be safe during what he was about to do. Aang held his glider staff in one hand, the very same one he received from The Mechanist on the Day of Black Sun ten years ago. As they both looked down at the ground far below, Aang chuckled and said, "Now, Tenzin, whatever you do, don't tell your mother that I did this. She would pretty much rip my arrows off for doing this when you're this young, but you don't mind right?"

Tenzin merely babbled, "Ba da hoo li." Aang couldn't help but laugh at his baby boy, even if he couldn't understand what he was trying to say. He liked to pretend that he knew what Tenzin was saying through his incoherent babbles and gurgles, much like what he does with Momo through his chatters and squeaks.

"I didn't think so," chuckled Aang. He leaned his head close to Tenzin and whispered, "But seriously, don't tell Mom. I'm not ready to be reincarnated just yet." He chuckled at his own joke, one that only an Avatar would get. "Ready?" he asked, and Tenzin burbled something in reply. Aang stood back up straight and snapped his glider open, positioning it behind his back as he took hold of the grips on the handles. He took a deep breath, silently praying to the Spirits to protect them during his 'brilliant' plan…and to protect him, should Katara find out.

He jumped off the edge of the platform and rose up into the air on the glider, sailing through the frigid air like an Artic gull-osprey. Soon the ice cliff disappeared below them, a tiny speck as they rose higher into the frozen sky. He bent a sphere of air around them, regulating the air so that the baby wouldn't freeze in the high altitude or suffer from the pressure. He grined and asked, "Ready for some fun, Tenzin?" Without waiting for a reply, he rolled over onto his back and dropped downward. They leveled out just as Aang went into a slow corkscrew, gently spinning the two of them around.

They leveled with the ground once more, and Aang spotted the ocean in the distance. He blasted air behind him, quickly propelling the two of them towards the blue pasture of water. As they approached the frozen shore, Aang flew down to the surface of the waves. He flew just three feet above the water, close enough to see their reflections in the waves. Tenzin smiled and giggled as he tried to touch his reflection, bright and childish joy on his young face. Aang smiled lovingly down at his son, happy now that he knew the key to making his son smile and laugh like that: Airbending. He pulled up and went into a loop, performing acrobatic feats with his glider through his Airbending.

For hours they twisted and turned through the air, Tenzin laughing excitedly the whole time. Aang thought about how Tenzin reacts whenever he's in the air, and he gets to thinking that maybe…just _maybe_... his son might be an Airbender. His heart lept for joy as he thought of how he would teach his son in the ways of his people, showing him how to be one with the wind. He would pass the legacy of his people down to his son, and maybe one day Tenzin would have arrows of his own. Aang smiled at that thought and laughed for joy while father and son continued their dance in the sky.

That night, Katara returned home from Sokka's house after helping Suki with wedding preparations. She landed on the platform with Appa, petting the Sky Bison affectionately before he flew to his stable above the house. Walking through the front door at the main entrance, she shut it behind her to seal out the cold. She made her way to the living room on the second floor, hoping to find Aang and Tenzin there. As she entered the living room, she found her husband fast asleep on a fur blanket on the floor. She didn't see Tenzin with him, but she knew that at this time of night he would be asleep in his crib.

She smiled at her husband as he slept, and she knew that she married the right man. This was the man who would always care for his children, loving them with his whole being and never abandoning them. She laid down next to him, watching him for a while as he slept. Finally, she lightly kissed his lips and softly said, "Honey, I'm home." Aang stirred as he slowly opened his gray eyes, smiling as he looked at Katara through half-open eyes.

"I must be in the Spirit World…" he muttered sleepily, eliciting a confused look from Katara. He chuckled and added, "…because I have a beautiful angel lying next to me." She smiled lovingly at him as she blushed profusely, and her hand slipped into his.

They stared tenderly into each other's eyes, smiling affectionately at one another as their hearts joined as one. Their souls welled up with so much love that it made their hearts ache with pain, not the searing and hurtful kind of pain…but rather, the wonderful and blissful pain of having a loved one so close. The two sighed in unison with pleasure, and Katara asked, "So how did baby-sitting Tenzin go?"

Aang thought about all he and his infant son had done that day, how they soared through the open sky as one. He chuckled and replied, "Let's just say that my relationship with Tenzin has soared to new heights."

Katara raised an eyebrow and asked, "Should I be worried?" Aang became fearful for a moment, afraid that he had been busted just by his choice of words. Her face relaxed and she kissed him again, saying, "I'm glad that you two had a good day." Aang smiled at her in return, letting out a sigh of relief in his soul. "Sokka and Suki have decided to hold the wedding in three months, which should be enough time to invite all the guests and make the necessary preparations," she said.

"That's good," said Aang, rubbing his thumb against Katara's soft palm. He loved the touch of her skin, and he can tell that she enjoyed it just as much by the goose-duck bumps on her hand. "Let's get to bed," he said as they stood up, still holding hands. "It's pretty late, and I'm looking forward to sleeping next to the most beautiful woman in the world." He put on a big smile for her as she blushed again, her mouth curved upward in a loving smile.

"Oh stop, you rascal," she said teasingly as she giggled, her face still bright red. She loved his little compliments to her, and she loved how he would say sweet-nothings with such love in his voice that she couldn't help but smile and blush. He was the only man in the world who could make her feel this way, and she was glad that it was him, her best friend in the whole world and her eternal soul mate. The two lovers made their way back to their bedroom, and soon they feel asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Carnal Pleasure

I'm back again. :P This one is a bit of a short chapter, but I think it'll be _very _interesting for all of you. O_o That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy, read, and review!

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

**Carnal Pleasure**

Aang and Katara lie in their bed, still panting heavily from their vigorous activity just five minutes before. The blanket covered Katara's naked chest while the other side covered Aang's waist, leaving his muscular chest exposed. "That…" Katara says through her heavy panting, "…was one of the best…love-making sessions we've had yet…"

"Yeah..." replies Aang breathlessly while the two of them stared up at the ceiling, desperately trying to cool down from their 'fun'. They had made love on several occasions since Tenzin was born, but they were trying their hardest to make sure that Katara didn't become pregnant again until Tenzin was at least two years old. That didn't stop them from having their hot bouts of passionate love-making, the one time when the two of them truly came together as one. "Wait…" he says in slight confusion as he looks at her. She turns her head to look at him as he asks, "So this time…was better than…our wedding night?"

She smiles at him as she shifts over to his side of the bed, putting her hands around his arm as she presses her bare chest against his arm. She kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear, "Nothing beats our wedding night…you were absolutely _amazing_ that night…"

He kisses her on the lips and quietly replies, "We both were, Katara…I could never get that close to any woman but you…" He kisses her forehead and adds, "No one but you…the most amazing woman in the world…"

"Hmm…" hums Katara with pleasure as she tightens her hold on Aang's arm, enjoying the feeling of their bare skin pressing up against each other. "I really mean it, Aang…" she says seductively, a lustful smile on her lips.

Aang looks down at her and asks, "Really mean what, Katara?" He rubs his free hand on his bald head and says in a confused tone, "That I should let my hair grow out?"

She chuckles and leans in toward his ear, whispering lustfully, "No, I meant on our wedding night…you were _excellent_ in bed that night…" She shivers with pleasure as Aang's face flushes bright red, an embarrassed look on the Avatar's face.

"R-Really?" stammers Aang, his face burning up like the surface of the sun. "I-I just d-d-did what I thought w-was natural…" His voice falters as she takes a hand from his arm and begins rubbing his chest, tracing an invisible heart on his bare skin.

"Well," whispers Katara seductively, "then your natural self is _very_ talented in the ways of love-making." She licks his ear lobe, causing his eyes to widen in embarrassed surprise.

Aang looks at his wife with wide eyes and asks, "Umm…Katara, what are you doing?" He had never seen her act like this, even all the times they had made passionate love in the past. It was if she was lost with the drunkenness of lust and sensuality.

Katara chuckles softly and whispers, "I thought you liked it when I did that?" She inhales sharply and says, "Oh wait. You really like it when I do this…" Her voice trails off as she starts kissing Aang's neck, her soft lips caressing the Avatar's skin with her moist kisses.

Aang shudders slightly and nervously says, "Y-Yeah, I d-do like that but-"

"But what, Aang?" asks Katara seductively, looking up at her husband with lust-filled eyes. He could see the want in her blue eyes…the _need_ for him to be one with her again. It was as if the entire ocean was begging for him, wanting him to intertwine his entire being with hers.

Her hand slides down his chest and stomach until he realizes that she is getting dangerously close to certain area. He quickly grabs her intruding hand and says in a high-pitched voice, "Okay, Katara! I think we've had enough fun for one night!" His face flushes as bright as a tomato-apple, covering all of his skin in burning embarrassment.

He squeaks as she throws herself on top of him, lying on top of him and pressing herself up against him. He looks down at Katara, whose chin was resting on his chest. The blanket still covers both of their bodies, and all Aang can see is her face…but he can still _feel_ her. He can still feel her fiery olive skin press up against him, begging for the fun to continue. "The night's still young," she says seductively, smiling lustfully at the blushing Avatar. "I'm so full of life right now…and the only way to get rid of this energy," she pauses as she kisses his lips and adds, "is to make sweet, passionate, hot love to you." She chuckles as she forces her lips onto his, closing her eyes and moaning with pleasure at the intimate contact between them.

As they kiss, Aang's eyes widen as he realizes something…the reason for Katara's unusual erotic behavior. Tonight was a full moon, a time when Waterbenders were filled with unimaginable energy from the lunar orb. He didn't know why he wasn't as affected as Katara, but he couldn't think straight with his soul mate pressing herself up against him like this. Aang knew from his wife's lustful energy that he was in for a loooooong night.


	4. One Large Step For Babykind

Ah, let the good Kataang times flow. :P I'm just kidding, but seriously. XD Seeing as how this is Zutara week, it makes posting new chapters for my Kataang story even sweeter. :) But enough about me. On with the story! Enjoy, read, and review!

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**One Large Step For Babykind**

"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" asked Katara in her cutest baby voice to Tenzin, both of them sitting on the floor of living room. She tickled his tiny tummy as she happily said, "You are! Yes you are!" Tenzin giggled as he fell on his back, laughing as his mother's fingers playfully tickled him. Katara couldn't help but smile at her baby son, the little bundle of joy that she and Aang had brought into the world. All those months of pregnancy were worth it, and the baby in front of her was living proof of that. She loved her son with all her heart, and soon she stopped tickling Tenzin.

Her head hovered over Tenzin's face as she said, "Mommy loves you, Tenzin. Do you love Mommy?" Tenzin smiled and giggled, causing Katara to smile joyfully. "Of course you do," she chuckled, leaning down to kiss Tenzin on both cheeks. After she kissed his chubby cheeks, she rubbed her nose against Tenzin's and said, "Mommy will never stop loving you." Tenzin giggled again, causing Katara's heart to overflow with love and joy as she smiled down at the baby.

_He's grown so much since he was born_, Katara thought to herself as Tenzin played with her long hair. Her thoughts turned to her own mother, and she felt a familiar ache set in her heart. Her mother, Kya, would never get a chance to meet her own grandson, and that thought alone brought sad tears to Katara's sapphire eyes. _Oh Mom_, thought Katara desolately, sorrow welling up inside of her like a geyser. _I wish you could have met Tenzin…he's so much like Aang, and I'm sure you would have loved your grandson very much. I miss you…_ Her tears fell onto Tenzin's blue parka as she silently cries, her tear-filled eyes staring down at her son.

"Mama?" asked Tenzin in an innocent voice, snapping Katara back to reality. She could see the infantile worry in his gray eyes, the same kind of look Aang would give her when he was concerned about her.

Katara wiped away her tears as she said, "I'm fine, Tenzin. Mama's-" She paused as she just realizes what just happened, and the hand that had been wiping her tears fell down to the floor by Tenzin's side. She looked at Tenzin, slightly shocked by what he said. "Did…did you just say Mama?" she asked him, surprise in her cerulean eyes.

"Mama," repeated Tenzin in his sweet infant voice, and a huge smile erupted on Katara's face. The realization hit her faster than a rogue tidal wave; Tenzin had just said his first word. All the motherly love in her heart burst forth at that moment, filling her completely as she looked down at Tenzin.

"You said 'Mama'!" she happily exclaimed, absolute joy sparkling in her eyes. She looked up and called out, "Aang! Come quick!" She looked down at Tenzin and said, "I'm so proud of you, Tenzin!" The baby giggled as his mother kissed him on his tiny lips, rubbing her nose up against his again.

Aang appeared in the doorway of the living room, a worried look on his face. "What's going on, Katara?" he asked, slight panic in his voice. Katara looked up at her husband, and he saw happiness and love shining in her eyes.

"Come over here," she beckoned to him, smiling at him the whole time. Aang walks over to her and kneels down by Tenzin's side, confusion still on his face. "Watch this," she said and looked down at the baby. "Tenzin, who am I?" she cheerfully asked, smiling at her baby son. "Do you know who I am?"

"Mama!" joyfully cries out Tenzin, a bright smile on his young face. Katara looked up at Aang to see his shocked face, a look of disbelief pasted across his visage. His shock quickly turns to joy, and a smile burst forth on his face.

"His first word…" Aang said breathlessly, smiling proudly down at his young son. His face lit up as he said, "Hey, little guy." Tenzin looked over at his father, pure innocence pouring out of his tiny gray eyes. "Do you know who I am?" Glancing over at Katara, he added, "If that's Mama," before looking back at Tenzin and saying, "then who am I?" Katara couldn't help but smile at her husband, knowing full well that he absolutely adored children. Tenzin continued to stare at Aang intently as the Avatar pleaded, "Come on, Tenzin. You know who I am." Gesturing to Katara, he said, "She's Mama."

"Mama," echoed Tenzin, eliciting a chuckle from Katara and a groan from Aang as he slapped his forehead. Katara just laughed even harder as Aang dragged the hand down his face, an annoyed look on his visage. She slowly stopped laughing as she saw Aang put on a forced smile as he looked back down at Tenzin, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Yes," he sighed, "she's Mama." He took a deep breath to calm himself down and added, "But if _she's_ Mama, then who am I?"

"Mama?" asked Tenzin in a cute voice, and Aang groaned as he fell on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Katara laughed at her husband's reaction, her eyes shut tight with the amusement she was getting from seeing Aang get so worked up about trying to get Tenzin to say 'Dada'.

"Come on, Aang," she chuckled playfully as she opened her eyes to look at him. "He just said his first word today. It's not like he's going to know every word out there just because he learned to say 'Mama'."

"But it's not fair," whined Aang as he stuck out his lower lip. "He knows who you are…you're 'Mama'." He huffed grumpily as he crossed his arms and said grouchily, "I'm just chopped apple-carrots." He began to pout, causing to Katara to chuckle at his childishness.

"Oh stop pouting, you big baby," she chided teasingly, a small smile on her beautiful face. "It'll just take him some time before he can call you…well, exactly what you are." She smiled at him and added, "He knows who you are, dear. He just can't say it yet."

"Sure," said Aang as he rolled his eyes, getting up off the floor and heading towards the doorway. Katara looked down to see Tenzin roll over on his stomach and slowly get up on his hands and feet, supporting himself as he slowly stood up.

She gasps and said, "Aang, look." The Avatar looked behind him, and his eyes widened when he saw his infant son slowly waddling towards him. He bent down on his knees so that he was level with Tenzin, staring in amazement as he watched his first-born child take his first steps. Both parents looked on in stunned silence as they saw the history of their son unfold in front of them, one tiny step at a time.

As Tenzin got closer to Aang, he said, "Dada." A big smile erupted on the Avatar's face, tears of joy appearing in his stormy gray eyes. Katara felt her eyes welling up as well with tears of gladness, smiling lovingly at the two people most important in her life: Aang and Tenzin.

"That's right," said Aang happily through his tears as he looked at his son. "Come to Dada," he added as he holds his arms out. Tenzin quickly waddled over to him and fell into his arms, causing Aang to laugh merrily as he picked up his baby boy. "Dada loves you, Tenzin," said Aang in a choked voice, completely overcome with emotion at the moment.

"Dada," said Tenzin again, causing Aang to smile even bigger. He rubbed his nose in Tenzin's dark brown hair, causing the infant to giggle with joy. Katara felt the happy teardrops slide down her face as she smiled at Aang and Tenzin, and she touched a hand to her betrothal necklace.

_If only you were here, Mom…_ thought Katara as she continued smiling. _How happy you would be for Aang and I right now…_ She kept her hand on the necklace as she continued to stare at Aang and Tenzin, pure happiness bursting from her soul. She knew in her heart that her mother was watching over them all…and that she was smiling proudly as well.


	5. Wedding of Two Warriors P1: Gathering

Sorry for the long update, folks. I've had writer's block on this chapter, and I'm afraid I feel like I've rushed the end of this chapter. Don't hate me for it. :P Anyways, my OC's are brought back in this chapter so, for those of you who have not read my "Book 4: Air" story, DO SO NOW! You won't know who they are unless you read that story! Anyways, enjoy (hopefully), read, and review!

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Wedding of Two Warriors Part One: Gathering**

The wind whipped around Appa's saddle as the Avatar's small family glided over the ocean on the Sky Bison's back, speeding towards the small patch of rock known as Lover's Island. Aang was at the reins on Appa's head while Katara and Tenzin were sitting back in the saddle. They were all dressed for the occasion, Aang in his master Airbender robes, Katara in her blue kimono with the cyan wave patterns, and Tenzin in a tiny blue robe suit.

Katara moved over the edge of the saddle with Tenzin, allowing both of them to look at the ocean below. Katara looked down at Tenzin to see wonder in the infant's eyes, and she asked, "What's that down there, Tenzin? Do you know what that is?"

"Wada!" happily exclaimed her young son, eliciting a bright smile from his mother. Tenzin had learned many words since he first learned to speak. Just a few words from his vocabulary included: "Mama, Dada, Appa, Momo, Wada, Foo, and Sweep."

"That's right!" she said joyfully, happiness thick in her voice. She picked up Tenzin and gently fell on her back, holding her baby up in her extended arms. "You're so smart!" she said in praise as she brought Tenzin closer to her, rubbing her nose against her infant son's as he giggles uncontrollably. She began kissing his tiny face, smothering him with her love.

Aang looked back at his wife and son, chuckling at the sight of them. Katara always loved to show her love and affection for Tenzin whenever she could. "Careful, Katara," he teased. "If you kiss him too much, you might suffocate him."

Katara halted her affectionate assault on her son as she looked over at Aang and sarcastically said, "Ha ha, Mr. Funny Guy." She smiled playfully and said, "You're just jealous that Tenzin's getting more love right now than you." Aang stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to chuckle.

"Well, Tenzin could never love you the way I do," he retorted. He winked at her and said, "Besides, I'll get a lot more love from you after he turns two when I-"

"Aang," she warned playfully, "not in front of the baby." She glanced briefly at the baby on her chest before turning her gaze back to Aang.

"Oh, right," he said as he blushed. "We don't talk about our 'special time' in front of the baby." A similar blush appeared on Katara's face as she smiled at him, both of them reminded of their more intimate activities.

"Speaking of which," she said thoughtfully as she held Tenzin closer to her and sat up, "if I do get pregnant again, you'll uphold your promise to be more lenient this time around, right?"

"Of course," replied Aang earnestly. Holding a hand up to his chest, he proudly added, "An Avatar never goes back on his word." He chuckled as he dropped his hand and added, "Especially if his promise is made to a beautiful woman."

Katara smiled and blushed at his words, saying, "I think you might be getting a bit soft because me, Aang. You certainly dote on me enough when it's just the two of us."

Aang gasped in mock horror and said, "Me? Getting _soft_? Never!" He puffed his chest out and firmly said, "I know what my duties as an Avatar and a husband are. I can't afford to get soft, not now, not ever!"

Katara chuckled and teasingly said, "Whatever you say, dear." She looked at Tenzin and asked, "Do you think Dada's being silly, Tenzin?"

"Dada poo poo!" exclaimed Tenzin, eliciting a smile from Katara.

She looked back at Aang and said, "See? Even Tenzin thinks you're being stinky…" Her voice faltered as her face contorted into one of disgust, smelling a foul odor arise from her infant son. She instantly held out the baby from her and groaned, saying in a grossed-out voice, "Nope…that's just him." Aang laughed loudly at his wife's surprise of her son's 'gift', and she gave him an annoyed look. An evil smile comes across her face as she deviously said, "I'm glad you think that's so funny, because you're the one who's changing him." Aang instantly stopped laughing, a look of disbelief on his face. He begrudgingly handed the reins to Katara as he took the stinky baby from her arms, making his way to the back of the saddle for the extra diapers. Katara looked back at him and cheerfully said, "Have fun, dear!" He just shoot her a dirty look, causing her to chuckle while she turned her attention to flying Appa.

He looked down as he began to undress Tenzin and muttered, "I hope you're happy. You got me in a lot of trouble, Tenzin." The baby merely giggled as his father began to change his diaper, the horrid stench rising up to greet Aang's nose. The Avatar's nose instantly crinkled as he exclaimed, "Phew! What has your mother been _feeding_ you?" Katara merely smiled to herself as she listened to Aang complain as he changed Tenzin's diaper, pleased with her work.

"There it is!" cried Aang joyfully, causing Katara to climb onto Appa's head as she held Tenzin. As they sped over the ocean, they saw a small green island beneath them. Aang narrowed his eyes as he looked at the island, realizing that the island was in a strange shape…the shape of a heart, which was about five miles long and five miles wide. He raised an eyebrow as he said in disbelief, "…A heart? Sokka decides to have his wedding on an island that's shaped like a _heart_?" He looked over at Katara and said, "Your brother is the cheesiest man I've ever met."

She shrugged and replied, "I can think of someone cheesier than him." She looked over to see the questioning look on Aang's face and added, "You."

Aang cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her and asked, "How am _I_ cheesy?"

She smiled and replied, "Well, for one thing…when I broke you out of that iceberg all those years ago, you asked if I wanted to go penguin sledding with you." She laughed lightly as she said, "Your first meeting with me, and you're all like 'Hi, I'm some total stranger that you rescued from a block of ice. Want to go slide on penguins with me?'"

Aang shrugged nonchalantly and said, "What can I say? I was delirious at the time, and my head was still frozen from all the ice."

She rolled her eyes as she smiled and drawled, "Sure you were. And Sokka wasn't covered in Appa's snot." They both laughed merrily as they remember the day the three of them had first met, the day that changed all their lives forever…the day that their destinies intertwined as one…the day that Aang first loved Katara. Aang remembered how the first thing he saw was her, how his heart had been captured by her in those first moments of seeing her.

He smiled as those pleasant memories run their course through his mind, and he said, "Come on. Sokka's got a date with destiny, and I don't think we should miss his big day." Katara smiled and nodded in agreement with him, and the Avatar brought Appa down in a slow descent. As they approached the island, they saw a large building in the very center. This large building was the wedding hall, and it too was in the shape of a heart. _What's with all the hearts?_ Aang thinks to himself. _I know it's called Lover's Island, but come on!_ He saw a crowd of people making their way into the people, who were the guests to the wedding. Around the northern tip of the island, Aang saw dozens of different kinds of ships from the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation all lined up in a harbor.

Aang spotted Sokka below, the young Chief directing everyone into the wedding hall and greeting the guests as they came by. An idea popped into Aang's head, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Watch this," he said to Katara, causing her to look at him. He turned his attention to Appa and said, "Come on, boy! Let's say 'Hi' to Sokka!" Appa roared excitedly as he soared toward the island, increasing his speed with mighty flaps of his tail. Sokka heard Appa's roar and looked up, smiling as he watched them come in. He waved to them in greeting, but as Appa kept coming the smile fell off his face and he slowly stopped waving.

He starts backing up as he realized what was happening, but Appa is quickly upon him and knocked him to the ground with his front paws as the young Chief yelped. "Oh no!" he exclaimed as Appa opened his mouth. "No no no no no n-" His cries were cut off as the Sky Bison licked him in greeting, his massive tongue completely covering Sokka in drool. Appa's tongue retracted as Sokka disgustedly yelled, "Ugh! Bison slobber!" Aang and Katara were too busy laughing with joy to notice Sokka's disgust, and he angrily looked at the married couple. "Aang!" he shouted as he wiped the slime off his face. "Get. This. Furball. Off. Me. NOW!"

"Appa, up," said Aang as he pulled back slightly on the reins. Appa groaned as he took his front paws off the young Chief, who was struggling to get off the ground due to the massive amount of slobber gluing him to the dirt.

"Here," chuckled Aang, "let me help with that." He jumped off of Appa's head and onto the ground, pulling his arms in a drawing motion as he bent the slime off of Sokka. He collected the gooey substance into a ball as Sokka stood up, and he said, "Now to dispose of this." He spun around and thrust outward with his hands, sending the spitball flying over the trees.

Katara raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "Don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"Of course not," Aang replied sincerely. He chuckled and said, "It's not like it's going to hit anyone."

Suddenly, a piercing scream cut through the air, causing everyone to jump. Katara lost her balance and fell off Appa's head, still holding Tenzin. Aang quickly reacted and bent an air current under them, slowing their fall dramatically. He turned them upright, Katara still clutching Tenzin to her chest. She looked over at him and smiled gratefully, and he nodded in return as he smiled back. They heard the same voice scream, "WHEN I FIND THE _KNUCKLEHEAD_ WHO DID THIS, I'M GOING TO CUT SOMETHING _VITAL_ OFF WITH A JAGGED ROCK KNIFE!"

Aang's face instantly turned to horror as he recognized the gruff voice, and he fearfully said, "I think Toph's here, and she sounds _really _ticked off." He held his forehead as he said, "But I need my vitals!"

"Aang," warned Katara again, her eyes glancing back and forth between Tenzin. "There's no need for that kind of talk in front of a youngling."

"Actually, sis," said Sokka, completely recovered from his run-in with Appa, "your hubbie's right on this one." He looked at Aang and said, "Looked like you're not having any more kids." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sorry."

"Oh great…" muttered Aang as he holds his head down, feeling dejected at the thought of the imminent loss of his 'vitals'. He sighed and miserably said, "Well, it was fun while it lasted…we had our good times, pretty much all of them with Katara."

"Aang!" his wife softly exclaimed as she buried her infant's head in her shoulder, preventing Tenzin from hearing what his father was saying. "How many times do I have to tell you…_not_ in front of the baby!" she added as a blush assaulted her face, causing her brother to laugh at her. She snapped her head at Sokka and said, "It's not funny!"

"You're right," said Sokka seriously as he drew himself up. "It's not funny." But soon a smile cracked on his face as he exclaimed, "It's hysterical!" He burst out into jovial laughter, leaving the Avatar to his dejection while Katara stared angrily at her brother.

"Well, I never!" Katara said indignantly as she turned her head away from the two men, bringing Tenzin's head out of her shoulder. "It seems that the only _pure_ beings left in this corrupted world of ours are infants," she bitterly snapped at her husband and brother, causing them both to look at her. She looked angrily at Aang and said, "When we get home, you're going to get a stern talking to about how to act around our children on those sorts of matters. Am I understood?"

Aang saw the burning anger in her eyes, and he realized the mistake in his conduct. "Yes…" he replied softly, regret filling his heart. "You know we were only joking, Katara. We're just trying to keep things loose."

"Well, find some other way than making innuendoes around small children," she said firmly, her tone completely serious. They stared at each other for a long time, tension thick in the air.

Sokka nervously glanced back and forth between the two and timidly said, "Umm…do you two need a moment to work this out?"

"No," said Katara firmly, her eyes still deadest on Aang. "The only way for him to make this up to me is to apologize to Tenzin. He's the real victim here." She walked up to Aang, still holding Tenzin in her arms. "Aang," she said firmly, "apologize to your son for your actions." He looked into her eyes, which were filled with disappointment at him.

He looked at Tenzin and sincerely said, "I'm sorry, son. Daddy wasn't being nice to Mommy by saying those things around you. It's just…I love your Mommy a lot, and sometimes that love causes me to do crazy things." He smiled as he said, "But I know she can't stay mad at me for long, especially since I worked so hard with her to bring you into the world. I'm sorry, Tenzin, and I love you." He kissed Tenzin on the forehead, causing his son to giggle slightly. He looked up at Katara and saw a smile on her face, all anger gone from her eyes.

"You are such a sap," she chuckled, smiling lovingly at him. "But that's why I love you," she added as she kissed him on the cheek, causing the Avatar to blush. "I forgive you," she said cheerfully, a blush appearing on her face as well.

"ALL RIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU JERKBENDERS DID THIS TO ME?" shouted an angry Toph, causing everyone to look over towards the forest to see her walk out from the trees. They all stifled their laughter at the sight of her, which wasn't very pretty. She was completely covered in Bison slobber from head to toe, her black hair pasted onto her face from the gooey liquid. Her head snapped in Aang's direction, and she yelled, "TWINKLE TOES! I KNOW YOU DID THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, AND I'M COMING FOR YOU!" To prove her point, she stomped her foot, which caused a rock to pop out of the ground in front of her. She punched through the rock and bent into a sharp, jagged knife. Aang gulped nervously at the sight of the deadly tool, sweat appearing on his face. Katara looked at him, and then back at Toph. As Toph walked closer, Katara placed herself in front of Aang. Toph stopped five feet from Katara and said, "Step aside, Sugar Queen." She pointed the knife at Aang and said, "I got a little appointment with your husband."

Aang nervously gulped again and slid behind Katara, hiding himself even further. Katara looked at the blind Earthbender and said, "No chance, Toph. If you want to get at Aang, you'll have to go through me and Tenzin." A long and uneasy silence passed between the two, and everyone looked on anxiously.

Finally, Toph threw the knife into the ground and said, "I'm not going to hurt you or Tenzin just to get at Aang." She smirked and added, "Besides, I got enough satisfaction knowing that the 'all-mighty' Avatar has to hide behind his wife and baby just to escape my wrath."

"I was not hiding!" protested Aang as he came out from behind Katara. "She was the one who got in front of me to block you!"

"Whatever you say, Twinkle Toes," shrugged Toph. Holding her arms out to the side, she asked, "Now…can you get this crud off of me? And this time, dispose of it _properly_!" Aang bent the slobber off of Toph and collected it into a ball. He lit a flame in the middle of the spitball and slowly dissolved it until there was nothing left, leaving a pungent odor in the air.

"Ugh! Why does it smell like burnt Bison drool over here?" asked a voice from the woods, and they all looked over to see Dreo, Meigui, Gregor, Zuko, Mai, and Sun Tzu (who is Zuko and Mai's son) walking over from the woods. The reunited Team Avatar greeted each other with warm hugs and friendly 'Hellos'. Dreo, who was an Airbender that they all met in the Air Nomad city of Gufeng, walked over to Toph and teasingly said, "I bet you liked getting covered in Bison slobber, right Toph? You like getting wet!"

"Shut up," she muttered as she punched him in the arm, causing Dreo to whine in pain. "Oh, here you big baby, here's something to help that." She grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss, locking lips as they made out. Aang looked at her neck and saw that she was still wearing the necklace that Dreo had given her, a green choker with a black pendant in the shape of the Earthbending symbol. Aang smiled at the two, glad that their love was blossoming so well. Toph and Dreo finally unhinged their lips and she asked, "Better, Air Boy?"

A dreamy look came across Dreo's face as he said, "Very much so." Toph smiled and took his hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately.

Aang looked over at Gregor (Zuko's High-General) and Meigui (Gregor's Earthbending Girlfriend) and asked, "How have you two been?"

Gregor took Meigui's hand in his and replied, "We've been just fine, Aang." He looked over at Meigui (who has a scar in the shape of an 'X' on her face) and added, "Meigui and I have been traveling the world, seeing the sights and getting to know each other better." Meigui smiled at him, love passing between them.

Katara interrupted the moment by saying, "Hey, guys. Look what Tenzin can do now." She looked at the youngster and asked, "Tenzin, who am I?"

"Mama!" happily exclaimed Tenzin, eliciting surprised looked from everyone but Aang and Katara.

Sokka laughed and said, "You didn't tell me that Tenzin knew how to talk!" He walked up to Tenzin and said, "Hey, nephew of mine. Can you say 'Sokka'?"

"Sok!" exclaimed the baby, causing everyone but Sokka to laugh.

"I guess you're Uncle Sok from now on, big brother," chuckled Katara, eliciting an exasperated look from Uncle 'Sok'. She looked at the others and said, "Come on. Uncle Sok here has a wedding today, and we don't want to keep his blushing bride waiting." They all laughed as they headed inside the wedding hall, ready for Sokka to face his ultimate destiny…_marriage_.

To Be Continued


	6. Wedding of Two Warriors P2: Cov of Love

All righty then! I'm FINALLY back with this story after a long hiatus! :D I actually managed to get this chapter written in one whole day. :P Happy? WELL YOU SHOULD BE! Just kidding. :P But seriously, enjoy this truly heart-felt chapter, and please review! I love the support I've been getting for this story, and I love hearing feedback from my fans!

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Wedding of Two Warriors Part Two: Covenant of Love**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," nervously muttered Sokka as he frantically paced back and forth in his dressing room. "I can't do this! I'm so nervous!"

Aang laughed and said, "Sokka, the wedding's not for another hour." The groom had been acting like this for nearly three hours now, and his pacing back and forth was beginning to wear a path into the floor.

"AN HOUR?" screamed Sokka as he snapped his head at Aang, completely out of his mind with nervousness. "I can't last another hour! I'll die!"

"You can't die today," chuckled a voice from the doorway. Aang and Sokka looked over to see Katara walk into the room, but without her infant son. "Tenzin's with Gran Gran," she explained to her husband, who relaxed as she said this. She looked at Sokka and said, "There's no reason to be nervous. You and Suki have been looking forward to this day for a long time." She smiled and added, "If it's any consolation, Suki's just as nervous as you."

"I know that," said Sokka, "but it's not just the wedding I'm nervous about." His voice grew deathly quiet as he added, "I'm scared about _tonight_." Aang and Katara's eyes widen when they realize that Sokka's talking about the 'ritual' that goes on with the newlywed couple after the wedding. "How can I be sure that I'll know what to do?" he asked fearfully, nervously biting his nails.

Katara walked up to him and gently pulled down his hand, saying, "Don't worry about it, Sokka. This day is for you and Suki, and I know you'll make her completely happy with your charming ways." She chuckled and added, "It's okay to feel nervous about the first time. It took Aang nearly an hour to work up the courage to come out of the bathroom."

"Katara!" whined Aang as his face went completely red, causing his wife to laugh joyfully at his reaction. Even Sokka chuckled a little, his uneasiness starting to go away.

"What seems to be all the commotion?" asked a voice from the doorway, and everyone looks to see Hakoda walk into the room. The former Water Tribe Chief smiles at his son, who timidly smiles back.

"We're trying to get the groom here ready for his big day," replied Katara, "but he's really nervous, and Aang and I are trying to help him out." Hakoda chuckled knowingly, causing his son to look down in embarrassment.

"If I remember correctly, Aang was just as nervous as you are now at his own wedding with Katara," said Hakoda, and Aang nodded in agreement with his father-in-law. He walked up to Sokka and put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "You may not believe it, son, but when I married your mother I was so nervous that Bato had to talk to me for almost two hours before the wedding." Sokka looked up at his father with surprise, as if he couldn't believe his own father could be nervous about anything. He had always seen his father as a brave and courageous man, a fierce warrior and proud father of two wonderful children. The thought of Hakoda being nervous about anything kind of scared Sokka, and yet made him feel good inside.

Hakoda smiled and added, "But in the end, I lost my nervousness because I realized that I loved your mother more than anything in the world, and that I would do anything to be with her forever. I wasn't going to let my nervousness keep me from marrying the woman I loved, and it was because of my love that I had two wonderful children with her." His son and daughter smiled warmly at him, touched by his words. Hakoda patted his son on the shoulder and added, "I was proud of your sister when she married Aang, and I am just as proud of you now that you're marrying Suki. You'll be a wonderful husband to her, and she's certainly lucky to be marrying a man like you."

"But what about…_tonight_?" nervously asked Sokka, still feeling apprehensive about the whole ritual that would undoubtedly take place after the wedding.

Hakoda smiled and replied, "You'll know exactly what to do when the time comes." A mischievous look came across his face as he playfully added, "Actually, when your mother and I first made love-"

"WHOA!" shouted Sokka suddenly, interrupting his father. "I don't need to know _that_!" he added, causing his father to laugh joyfully. He tried to shake the mental image of his parents making love from his head, and he finally managed to get rid of it. He shivered in disgust and muttered, "I didn't need that image."

"Sorry," chuckled Hakoda, eliciting a small smile from Katara. She knew that her father was completely proud of Sokka, and her mind recalled the memory of her own wedding day…

_"There's my lovely daughter," happily said Hakoda from behind her, and she turned around to face him. She smiled at him and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in a big hug. He chuckled as they separated, pride and love filling his eyes. He looked at her and said, "You look absolutely beautiful, Katara." She was wearing a white dress tinged with blue, patterns of the moon and ocean spread across the white fabric. Cyan waves lapped at the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress, and her betrothal necklace was in its usual spot on her neck._

_She blushed and said, "Thanks, Dad." A sad look comes across her father's face, and she became worried. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you happy that I'm marrying Aang?"_

_Hakoda smiled and replied, "Of course I am, honey. Aang's a wonderful young man, and I'm overjoyed that you're marrying him." The sad look returned to his face as he said, "It's just…my little girl grew up so fast, and I'm going to miss her."_

_"Oh, Dad…" she said softly as tears came to her eyes, a sad smile on her face. She hugged him again, saying, "I'm always going to need you in my life. This isn't good-bye forever."_

_"I know," said Hakoda in a slightly choked voice as she let go of him, "but it's still hard for me." He paused and added, "If only your mother was here to see you…how proud and happy she would be to see her little girl getting married…" They both fell silent at that moment, mourning for Kya in both of their hearts. Tears fell down her face as she thought about her mother, and Hakoda said, "I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to upset you like this on your wedding day."_

_She chuckled as she wiped away the tears and replied, "It's fine, Dad. But you're right…Mom would be happy for me." She paused and added, "I know that she's watching over me every day, and that she's proud of what I'm doing today. It's because of you and her that I exist. Because of you and Mom, you both gave me the chance to meet Aang, fall in love with him, and accept his marriage proposal." She smiled at Hakoda and said, "You're the best father in the world, and I'm proud to be your daughter."_

_A happy tear fell down her father's smiling face, and when he noticed it, he jokingly said, "Now _you're _the one who's making me cry." They both chuckled as he wiped the tear away, smiles on their faces. When he finished wiping the tear away, he held out his bent arm and asked, "Are you ready, my beloved daughter? The wedding's about to start, and your groom will be patiently waiting for you."_

_She blushed as she took his arm and happily replied, "More ready than I have been in my whole life, Dad. I've waited so long for this day…let's not keep them all waiting." Father and daughter chuckled lightly as they walked out of the room and headed towards the altar room, ready to face her future life with the Avatar._

"Katara? Are you okay?" asked a voice, snapping her back to reality. She felt tears streaming down her face, and she looked over to see Aang and the others looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. "Why are you crying?" asked Aang, worry clear on his face.

She sadly smiled as she wiped away the tears and said, "I was just remembering our wedding day when Dad came to get me, that's all." She looked at her husband and added, "Just a happy memory that came up." She looks at Sokka and said, "Come on, big brother. You've got a wedding to get through."

"Don't remind me…" Sokka muttered, causing everyone else to laugh as he timidly smiled at his family. The four left the room and headed towards the altar room for the final preparations.

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting, Sokka," muttered Aang as he stood next to the groom on the altar, while Katara was on the other side where Suki would be standing. Hakoda was at the head of the procession, the minister for the wedding ceremony. Aang was Sokka's best man while Katara was Suki's head brides-maid. The assembled audience of friends and family from around the world were gathered before the altar, waiting for the wedding to start.<p>

"I can't!" whispered Sokka, nervously looking around at the crowd. "My knees won't stop shaking, and I feel like I have to use the bathroom!" Aang sighed tiredly, knowing that it wouldn't be easy to calm Sokka down.

"When you see Suki walk down that aisle, all your fear and nervousness is going to fade away instantly," Aang softly said to Sokka. _I was the same with Katara,_ he mentally added to himself.

"I'll take your word for it," muttered Sokka, trying to be as quiet as possible. Aang smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder, lending his support to his brother-in-law.

Aang nodded at Hakoda, giving the signal to start the ceremony. Hakoda nodded back and turned to the crowd, saying, "Will everyone please rise for the presentation of the bride?" The audience got up and turned their attention to the doorway at the opposite end of the room from the altar, waiting for Suki to come out.

_This is it…_ Sokka thought to himself, gulping nervously as he waited for his bride to come out. The doors in the back of the room opened up, and his eyes went wide as he saw who was behind it. _Holy Moon and Ocean Spirits…_ he thought to himself in amazement, staring at the dazzling woman who was making her way down the aisle. Suki was dressed in a green and white wedding dress, her face adorned with the paint of the Kyoshi warriors. She had two golden fan earrings hanging from her ears, and her auburn hair billowed down her back. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with happiness and sheer joy, her lips curved upwards in a blissful smile. "She's absolutely beautiful…" whispered Sokka happily, no longer nervous as he looked upon his lovely bride.

"She certainly is, Sokka," cheerily whispered Aang in return, and his mind recalled when his own wife walked down to him in very much the same way…

_"The wedding's about to begin, Aang," said Sokka, who was his best man. The two stood on the altar, facing a crowd full of all their friends and family. Iroh was the minister of the wedding, having accepted Aang and Katara's offer to wed them. Despite the fact he was from the Fire Nation, he knew everything about Water Tribe weddings to be a minster for the couple…that and everyone loved the old man. The wedding hall was located in the large religious building of the great city of the Southern Water Tribe. "Are you ready for this?"_

_"I hope so…" he nervously replied, sweat covering his entire head. He had never been this nervous in his entire life, not even when he fought against both Ozai and Ryu. Saving the world from unimaginable evil was one thing…getting married to the love of your life was another thing entirely. Sokka chuckled and patted his back just as the doors to the wedding hall opened, causing everyone to stand up for the presentation of the bride._

_And then he saw her._

_She was being led into the hall by Hakoda, walking arm-in-arm with her father. The moonlight shone through the icy-glass roof, illuminating her in the spotlight of the heavens. Her olive skin glowed a healthy light, as if an angel had touched her soul. Her dark hair billowed down her back, her face framed by her signature hair loopies. She was wearing a white dress tinged with blue, patterns of the moon and ocean spread across the white fabric. Cyan waves lapped at the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress, and her betrothal necklace was in its usual spot on her neck._

_He looked at her eyes, and in them he saw dozens of emotions rushing through them: nervousness, anxiety, apprehension…and also happiness, joy, peaceful bliss, and pure love. He knew that if he looked close enough, he could see his own reflection in her black pupils. They say that eyes are the mirrors of the soul, and he knows that deep within her soul, she is like his reflection: sky and sea, air and water, separate yet untied…flowing and life-giving, peaceful and care-free, happy and loving. She is his ocean, and he is her sky. In her eyes, he saw the gateway to eternity…an eternity of love and bliss with the woman, the lover, the soul mate he called Katara._

_She looked at him and smiled lovingly, her face filled with so much happiness and joy that it seemed fit to burst open at any moment. She silently said "Hi" to him, her lips moving ever so slightly as she greeted him._

_His entire soul lit up with happiness and love in that moment, and he found himself smiling widely at his soon-to-be-wife. "She's absolutely beautiful…" he whispered, too awed by the sight of Katara for any other words._

"Everyone may be seated now," said Hakoda, snapping Aang back to reality. He looked to see that Sokka and Suki were both facing Hakoda, and Katara was nodding with her head at her husband to pay attention. Aang finally caught Katara's head nods and grinned sheepishly, turning to face his father-in-law. Hakoda held his arms up and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, by the grace of the Moon and Ocean Spirits, to pay witness to the union of these two young people in the sacred bond of holy matrimony."

Gesturing to the groom and bride, he said, "Today, the Spirits will bring together Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Lady Suki of Kyoshi Island in the ultimate covenant of love." Dropping his arms by his sides, he added, "But before I begin, I would like to say a few personal things about the couple." Looking at Suki, he said, "I first came to know Suki about ten years ago, during the time when The War was still going on. She, along with Sokka and Zuko, helped us to escape the infamous Boiling Rock prison, and for that I owe her my life." He smiled at bride and said, "I knew around that time that she was a very capable warrior and a true friend to those she cares about. She is a fine young lady, and it is my firm belief that she will be a wonderful and loving wife to her husband. I am happy to say that I am proud and honored to call her my daughter-in-law." Suki blushed and smiled at her new father-in-law, touched by his kind words.

Hakoda looked over at Sokka and said, "Sokka, my first-born child and beloved son…words truly cannot describe how proud I am of you on this day. I've watched you grow up from the little, goofy, mischievous boy I once knew to the responsible, brave, and cunning warrior and Chief of our great Tribe I see before me today. You've gone through many hardships in your life, from losing your mother to watching over your sister and the rest of the tribe when the men and I had to go fight in the war. But you've shown true perseverance and courage through it all, and it is with the greatest pride and love in my heart that I call you my son." Sokka couldn't help but smile at his father, beaming with pride at his words. "It may have taken you a while to get to this point, but in the end it only helped to strengthen your love for Suki. I know in my heart that you will be the best husband to her that you can be, and she is very lucky to be marrying an honorable man such as yourself."

Hakoda turned his attention back to the crowd and said, "If anyone wishes to object to the bonding of these two souls, speak now or forever hold your peace." After an appropriate intermittent of silence, he said, "Will the bride and groom please turn to face each other so that you can declare your marital vows to one another before the assembly?" Sokka and Suki turn to face each other, loving smiles on their faces. Hakoda looked at Sokka and said, "Son, give your vows of love to your wife."

Sokka nodded and said, "Suki…we've been together for almost ten years, and you've always been there by my side. You're the one who always keep my head on straight in the midst of my craziness. I know that if you weren't in my life…well, frankly I would fall apart at the seams. But what I do know is that I love you with all my heart, and I will support you in every way I can. I will be the best father to our children, and I will never let my love for you or them falter in even the slightest. You're my entire world, Suki, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with the most wonderful woman I could ever love in this way." Suki had tears of joy running down her face, a loving smile on her painted face.

As she wipes away her tears, Hakoda said, "Now the bride, Suki, will give her undying vow of love to the groom." He smiles and nodded at Suki, who looks at her husband.

She sighs and said, "Sokka…I can't put into words how happy I am to be with you here today. You are the most unique man I have ever met in my whole life, and I love everything about you: your unending sense of humor, your abilities as a warrior, your loyalty to your friends, your intelligence, your kind and tender loving heart, your craziness…everything. I've waited a long time for this day to come, and I vow to be the best wife and mother of our children that I can be. I will always be faithful to you, and I will love you to the end of my days. I'm ready for us to face the rest of our lives…together." Sokka smiles at her, his eyes watering with tears of love and joy that he quickly wipes away.

Hakoda chuckled and said to the groom, "Sokka, do you take Suki to be your lawfully-wedded wife, to love and support her to the end of your days, raising and providing for your family, through times of prosperity and strife, through happiness and grief, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," said Sokka firmly, a happy smile on his face. Katara feels her eyes water as Sokka speaks those two words, strongly reminded of how Aang said those same words with as much pride and love as her brother now.

Hakoda turns to the bride and said, "Suki, do you take Sokka to be your lawfully-wedded husband, to love and support him to the end of your days, bearing however many sons and daughters you both shall wish, raising and providing for your children and husband, through times of prosperity and strife, through happiness and grief, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," happily replied Suki, her eyes filling with tears of happiness and love. Aang smiles as she said those two words, remembering how Katara had said those same words with as much love and affection as the young warrior now.

Hakoda faces the crowd and raises his arms, proclaiming, "Then, by the power vested in me by the all-knowing and benevolent Moon and Ocean Spirits, I now pronounce you man and wife. May the Spirits guide you during your lifetime of love together, working in complete harmony like the celestial Moon and vast Ocean." He gestures to the now-married couple and proudly said, "You may kiss the bride." Suki throws her arms around Sokka's shoulder while he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling each other into a passionate and love-filled kiss. The crowd burst into thunderous cheers and applause, congratulating the newly-wed couple on fulfilling their covenant of total love.

Aang looks over at Katara to see her crying slightly out of happiness, a warm smile on her beautiful face. She catches his eyes and looks at him, her eyes shining with tears of joy. Remembering what he had said to her after the sealing kiss, he mentally thinks, _Ready to face the rest of our lives together?_

Katara's smile widens, knowing what her husband is thinking, and mentally said in her head, _As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything._ She mouths the words "I love you" to Aang, her eyes filled with her love for him.

"I love you too," he mouths in reply, his own eyes tearing up slightly with the force of his love for Katara. The two return their gaze to Sokka and Suki, who were still locked in their passionate kiss. They join in the applause as flower petals rain down from above, giving a tranquil look to the loveliest scene in the lives of two people in love with each other…the kiss that signaled the start of the rest of their lives.


	7. A Celebration Of Life

So here I am once again, bringing you another sweet chapter of my story. :) I hope you're all enjoying this story thus far (even if you didn't read the prequel to this story. -_-), and please review! I love being a fan fiction writer, and every review and comment makes me feel happy inside. :D Btw, you should all head over to the profile page of **ABFG**. She's a big supporter of mine, and she's got some really cool stories. You should check them out...like _right now_. XD She was actually the one who gave me the idea for this story, so she's definetely an awesome person. :)

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Celebration Of Life**

"Aang, the guests are going to be here any minute!" shouted Katara from the kitchen as she continued to stir the soup with her Waterbending, her infant son sitting nearby in a booster seat. "Are the living and main rooms all clean?"

"I've swept through them at least _three_ _times_, Katara!" shouted Aang from the main room, waiting for the guests to arrive. Today was Tenzin's first birthday, and the young couple had spent much of the day preparing for the party. "And that was without Airbending!" he added. "You can pretty much consider me a Broombender now, since I've used it so much today!" Katara chuckled at Aang's statement, knowing how he hated to do cleaning without his bending.

"It's a very useful skill, dear," she replied without taking her attention off of her soup. "You have to know how to do things without your bending."

"But it's boring that way!" whined Aang childishly, eliciting a smile from Katara. "Plus, I'm the Avatar! How do you think the world would react if they knew that I can use a _broom_?"

"They would think that you're a very supportive husband to your loving wife by knowing how to sweep," warmly replied Katara, and she can hear him chuckle from the living room.

"You would be right on that one, dear," cheerily said Aang, and she knew that he was smiling. "Love you, Katara!" he called out to her, warm affection coating his voice.

Katara chuckled and affectionately replied, "Love you too, Aang!" She paused and mentally added, _And I always will._

Aang heard a knock at the door and he said, "I'll get it!" He opens the front door and saw two familiar faces. "Sokka and Suki!" he said happily, beaming at the couple as they smile back at him. "Come on in!" he beckoned, gesturing for them to enter. "At least the air elevator to the side of the platform still works," he said as he closed the door behind them. (Aang had installed an elevator, much like those used by the residents of the Northern Air Temple during The War, into the icy cliff side so that people could get his house from the ground.)

"Wow," said Sokka as he looked around at the spotless house, which practically sparkled from cleanliness. "I don't think I've ever seen a place look so…so…"

"Clean?" offered his wife, smiling at the struggling warrior. Sokka and Suki had been married for about two months, and the two were very happy to be together.

"No, that's not it," he replied, scrutinizing the level of cleanliness in the house. "It's like someone just spit-shined and polished the place like…three times or something."

"Like overkill?" asked Suki, trying to get what her husband was saying.

"That's the word I was looking for!" he said happily as he snapped his fingers. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I've got to go say 'Happy Birthday' to a favorite nephew of mine."

"Tenzin's your _only_ nephew," chuckled Aang, causing Sokka to look at him.

"That's why he's my favorite," retorted Sokka, a merry look in his eyes. Turning his attention back to the house, he called out in a sing-song voice, "Oh, I wonder where the birthday boy could be?"

"Tenzin's in the kitchen with me, Sokka," said Katara from within the house, out of view of the three people in the main room.

"On my way, dearest sister!" happily called out Sokka as he jogged to the kitchen, leaving behind a smiling Aang and Suki.

Aang chuckled and turned to Suki, saying, "I hope you know what you got yourself into, marrying Sokka."

Suki laughed lightly and said, "I do, Aang, and I wouldn't have him change who he is for the entire world." She paused and added, "I'm glad I married him, otherwise life would be boring without him by my side. He always makes things interesting."

Aang nodded in agreement with the Kyoshi warrior, but as he looked at his sister-in-law he began to notice something. She had a tired look in her eyes, as if she was carrying a hidden burden, and she had dark bags underneath her eyes. Aang felt like he had seen that look before, but he couldn't remember where. "Are you okay, Suki?" he asked with concern. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Aang," she replied, "but thanks for asking." She blushed slightly as she looked at the floor, a small but happy smile on her face. Aang raised an eyebrow at her, and he knew that she was hiding something...but he decided not to press the issue.

"If you say so," he said while shrugging he shoulders. He smiled and added, "But you also have a nephew to say 'Happy Birthday' to, and I don't think we should keep him waiting any longer."

Suki looked up at him and said, "It's strange, calling Tenzin my nephew…" She chuckled and added, "I'm sure I'll get used to it, but right now it just seems so strange."

Aang nodded and said, "I know what you mean. When I married Katara, I had to try and get used to calling Hakoda 'Dad'. Trust me, it's not easy." He smiled and added, "But we do have some great in-laws, don't we?"

Suki laughed and replied, "We sure do…_brother_." She playfully punched his arm as the two laughed together, enjoying their shared joke.

Just then, there was another knock at the door, causing Aang and Suki to stop laughing and looked towards the source of the noise. Aang looked back at Suki and said, "You go on in with the others. I'll get the door." Suki nodded and made her way into the house, leaving the Avatar to open the door. When he opened it, he saw four old people standing there. "Hakoda, Iroh, Gran Gran, and Pakku!" he said cheerfully. "Come in, come in!" he added, making way for the four to walk inside. "It's good to see you all again," he said as he closed the door.

Iroh nodded and said, "Indeed." He chuckled and added, "I've been busy at the Jasmine Dragon as of late, but my assistant manager is looking after the shop while I'm gone." He paused, as if he was thinking of something, and added, "Oh, I almost forgot. Zuko and his family will be unable to attend your son's birthday party today. He is still working on rebuilding the relationship between the Fire Nation and the new Air Nomads, and I'm afraid it's taking up quite a lot of his time."

"That's a shame," said Aang, frowning slightly. "I was kind of hoping he and his family could come…oh well." He quirked an eyebrow at Iroh and said, "But both of those nations fought alongside each other at the Battle of Mount Yami. Why wouldn't their relationship have been restored by the Fellowship of Nations?"

Iroh sighed tiredly and replied, "There are some in the Air Nomads who think that the Fire Nation cannot be trusted…those who have not forgiven us for our crime generations ago despite the recent allegiance of almost a year ago." He shook his head and added, "Even after the threat of the Dark Legion against the whole world, the scars of the Hundred Years' War are still cut deep into the four nations."

"It's a shame, really," said Pakku. "Trust is a hard thing to regain once it's been lost, and the Air Nomads had a whole century of distrust against the Fire Nation. I'm afraid that much of Fire Lord Zuko's reign might consist of not only restoring the Fire Nation's international relations with the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom, but with the Air Nomads as well."

"But what of the Fellowship Council?" asked Hakoda. "Each leader of the four nations head the Council, including Monk Qiufeng of the Air Nomads. I don't see him as a man who can harbor a hundred-year grudge, especially after recent events. The Fire Nation could try to reopen trade with the four Air Temples. That would certainly help to rebuild relations, both economically and diplomatically."

"All right, you old windbags," interrupted Kanna, causing everyone to chuckle. "Enough serious talk for one day. We're at a birthday party for a one-year old, for La's sake! This day is for Tenzin, not for talk of diplomacy and international affairs." She pushed the three old men in the direction of the kitchen, saying, "Shoo now. Go join the others and enjoy yourselves!"

"Certainly, dear," said Pakku slyly as he winked at his wife, causing the elderly woman to chuckle. The three men made their way to the back of the house, and soon the sound of conversation filled the air.

Aang looked at Kanna and said, "Thanks, Gran Gran. I've never really liked political talks, despite the fact that I'm the Avatar."

Kanna put a hand on her grandson-in-law's shoulder and happily said, "Don't worry about it, dear. You, Katara, and Tenzin deserve this day, especially after what happened nearly a year ago." Aang shuddered slightly as he remembered the events of a year ago: the imminent Battle of Mount Yami and his destined battle with Emperor Ryu, the leader of the Dark Legion. But even in the midst of all that darkness and despair, the birth of his son had brought him and Katara a light in their darkest of times. There was a knock at the door again, causing the two of them to look at the noise. Kanna took her hand off Aang's shoulder and said, "You go ahead and get that. I'll go make sure my husband and son don't drill political talks into my great-grandson's head." Aang laughed lightly as Kanna smiled, and she walked off to join the others.

Aang opened the door, but was surprised when he saw that no one is there. "Hey Aang!" called out a cheery voice from above. Aang looked up and saw a Sky Bison hovering high above the platform, with a happy Dreo sitting on its head. The Airbender brought the Bison down onto the platform, and Aang realized that Dreo's mount was not Appa at all. This Bison was slightly smaller than Appa, with intricate notches going down either horn in a spiraling pattern. This Bison also had a saddle very much like Appa's on its back, while Dreo held the reins. Dreo sat up on the Bison's head and said, "Aang, I'd like you to meet Luma, my Sky Bison."

Aang walked up to the Bison, fascinated with the creature. The Bison looked at the Avatar with deep brown eyes, grunting happily as he approached. "I'm guessing Luma's about twelve years old, am I right?" asked Aang as he patted the Bison's fur, feeling the thrumming vibrations of life underneath.

Dreo nodded and replied, "Yep. She may not be as big as your Appa, but she's still got plenty of life in her."

Aang admired Luma's physical attributes, rubbing his hand through her thick and malty fur. "She's very healthy," he pointed out. "Hmm…she hasn't had any calves, has she?"

Dreo shook his head and said, "Nope. She's a virgin Bison, just like the day I first bonded with her." He chuckled and added, "Plus, she really doesn't seem to like any of the other male Bison back at Gufeng, and we do have some pretty strong bulls."

"I'd imagine so," said Aang, glad that he could hold this sort of conversation with a fellow member of his nation. He missed the old days of a hundred years ago when he would compare Sky Bison with Monk Gyatso, admiring everything there was about the original Airbenders. But ever since the Air Nomads returned to the world, he felt like a piece of himself had been restored as well. He looked up at Dreo and asked, "So how have the other Air Nomads been doing with repopulating the four Temples?"

"Well," said Dreo as he hopped off Luma's head, "The Southern and Western Air Temples are completely full again, as is the Eastern Air Temple. At the Northern Air Temple, the Air Nomads are living in harmony with its current residents. All in all, very well." He smiled at Aang and added, "It's like a dream come true…the four great Air Temples, full of Air Nomads again. You should go visit them sometime, if your Avatar duties permit it."

Aang smiled at Dreo and said, "I'd be happy to." Looking back at Luma's horns, he asked, "So what are those carvings on her horns?" As Dreo looked at the horns, he added, "I haven't seen patterns like that on any Sky Bison from my time or at Gufeng."

Dreo looked back at Aang and replied, "Those are new, actually. The Air Nomads started a new tradition of honoring those who are helping to restore our nation to the world, and these markings indicate the mounts of those individuals." He paused and added, "My markings are kind of like a combination of Air and Fire, which honor both aspects of my life. The spirals represent the wind I have risen on by helping you save the world, and the fire patterns represent the noble flame in my heart, an honorary tradition of my home nation."

"That's pretty cool," said Aang, now impressed with the designs on Luma's horns. "They certainly are beautiful," he cheerily added, "just like Luma."

Dreo chuckled and said, "Thanks, but Luma's a modest girl." His voice dropped to a whisper as he added, "She doesn't like to show off that much." Luma grunted at that moment, as if overhearing what her master had said. Dreo looked at her and said, "It's true, Luma. You didn't fly with the other Bison at the Battle of Mount Yami because you felt like you would put all of their flying skills to shame." She roared in disagreement with him, causing him to laugh. "You say you're the best flyer in Gufeng?" he asked as he placed his hands on his hips. "What about Mupo? Last time I checked, he could keep pace with you on any day of the week."

Luma snorted a blast of air at Dreo, fluttering her master's clothes. "Hey!" he said in a stern voice as he pointed a finger at Luma. "Don't get mad at me just because you can't beat Mupo in a race!" Aang chuckled at the two, reminded of his own relationship with Appa. Luma grunted and looked away from Dreo, obviously not wanting to talk to her master. Dreo sighed and looked at Aang, saying, "She usually isn't like this. She's actually quite loving and cheerful."

"Well, you kind of hurt her pride, Air Boy," said a voice from Luma's back, causing the two Airbenders to look up at the saddle. Leaning over the edge of the saddle was a very sleepy looking Toph, but she still managed to smile down at the two. "Hey, Twinkle Toes," she said as she greeted Aang. "Congrats on getting your kid through his first year."

"Thanks, Toph," said Aang as he rolled his eyes, but then he suddenly realized something. He looked at Dreo and asked, "Where's Gregor and Meigui? I thought they'd be with you."

Dreo shrugged and replied, "Gregor's stuck back in the Fire Nation helping Zuko with rebuilding relations between the Air Nomads and Fire Nation, and Meigui's staying with him." He rolled his eyes and said, "Those two have been getting real close ever since they got together a year ago."

"I wouldn't be surprised if those two got married," chuckled Toph as she jumped off Luma's back, who flew up to the stable above the house. "They're certainly old enough," she pointed out.

Aang looked down at her feet and noticed that they were encased in rock boots. He raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "What's with the fancy footwear, Toph?"

She put a hand on her hip and said, "Well, considering how there's no earth in the South Pole, I decided to bring some of my own." Tapping her foot, she added, "These boots allow me to see in total absence of earth, such as the case with ice, by sending vibrations through any substance and sending the feel of whatever is around me back to me. They also send out tiny shards of rocks into the ice, aiding in the process. The vibrations are amplified by the boots so that they can get to the tiny shards of rock and so that I can see. It's like my original Earthbending senses, only this is _way_ more powerful. Just a handy little trick I came up with about a few months ago."

"Toph," said Aang in wonder, "you never cease to amaze me with your vast array of Earthbending talents." A smirk plastered itself on Toph's face, and Aang knew that she always liked compliments about her unique abilities.

A cold breeze passed through them at the moment, causing Dreo to shiver. "Why don't we head inside?" asked Dreo through his shivers, and his two companions nodded in agreement with him.

As the three of them headed inside, Aang heard a voice in his head: _Never forget, Aang._ The Avatar turned around just as Toph and Dreo head indoors, but there was no one behind him. _Never forget the past, Aang. The dark shadows of the past can touch us even in the brightest of times. Always remember, Aang…remember the past, and reflect on it…_ Aang instantly recognized the voice as Roku's, and he was confused as to why his past life would say something so cryptic to him. He decided to not to worry about Roku's message for now, and he headed inside to where the party was.

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours, everyone celebrated the life of the little baby boy. There was much playing with Tenzin, as well as lively conversation between the adults. Soon, the time for presents came, which were in great abundance. From Sokka and Suki: a rattle made out of seal skin and a whale bone, filled with beads. From Kanna and Pakku: a new parka that was well insulated from the cold. From Hakoda: a stuffed Polar Bear-Dog doll. From Toph and Dreo: a stuffed Badger-Mole doll. From Iroh: a little outfit from the Fire Nation, which was hand-stitched by the Royal Seamstress herself.<p>

Just as they were about to bring out the fruit pie cake, Sokka stood up from his end of the table and said, "Everyone, Suki and I have an announcement to make." Suki stood up as well and took his hand, smiling the whole time as he smiled back at his wife. "Since we're celebrating life on this day, it would seem appropriate for us to tell you all this…" He paused for dramatic effect, causing everyone to lean in towards him.

He looked at Suki and nodded, as if giving her approval for something. Suki looked at everyone and happily said, "I'm pregnant!" They all gasped in surprise, but soon their surprise turned into happiness as large smiles came across their faces.

"That's wonderful!" excitedly exclaimed Katara as Sokka and Suki sat back down. "I'm so happy for you two!

_So _that's_ why Suki looked so tired,_ Aang thought to himself. Now he remembered why he had seen that look on her before…Katara had been the same way with Tenzin.

"I knew you had it in you, son," proudly said Hakoda, causing Sokka to blush profusely. "Wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked teasingly, mischief in his eyes.

"Dad!" whined Sokka. "That's kind of a bit personal to be talking about at the table!" he added, blushing as bright as his wife. Everyone at the table laughs, only intensifying their blushed.

"Pay up, Dreo," said a victorious Toph, holding an open hand to her boyfriend. Dreo glumly dug some gold coins from his pocket and reluctantly dropped them into Toph's hand, wincing as each one hit her pale skin. Toph felt everyone staring at her and said, "Dreo and I made a little bet: twenty gold pieces. I bet that Suki would be pregnant within three months of the wedding day, while Dreo bet she _wouldn't _be." She smugly closed her hand and said, "But of course, I always win."

"Unfortunately…" muttered Dreo, causing Toph to smirk with glee. Katara left to go get the cake and soon came back with it, a white and blue jelly-filled pastry. She stuck a single candle in the jelly, and Aang lit the wick with a snap of his fingers. Tenzin stared at the cake, infantile wonder in his gray eyes.

"Alright," said Katara to everyone, "let's sing to Tenzin before he blew out his first birthday candle." Everyone began to sing the classic tune…

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, dear Tenzin!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

"Blow out the candle, Tenzin!" happily said Katara, who then demonstrated the motion to her son. Tenzin sucked in as hard as he could…and blew the fruit pie clear across the table and into Sokka's surprised face. Everyone gasped and looked at Sokka, stunned by what had just happened. The fruit pie slid off Sokka's face, leaving his face smeared with jelly as the pastry fell onto his lap. Momo flew in from out of nowhere and landed on his head, licking up the sweet jelly and chattering the whole while. Katara slowly looked up at Aang, whose jaw was completely dropped open in shock. "Aang…" she said softly, causing him to look at her. "Tenzin…just _blew_ the cake across the table…"

"You don't think…" said Aang slowly, trying to accept the reality of what had just happened. Tenzin looked up at his father, stuffing his tiny fist in his mouth as he smiled. He took his fist out his mouth, giggling slightly with joy as he clapped. The realization hit Aang like a speeding arrow, and he happily exclaimed, "Tenzin's an Airbender!" He looked at Katara and joyfully said, "Our son is an Airbender!"

Katara hugged Tenzin and happily said, "We're so proud of you!" She lovingly nuzzled her face in her son's hair, making the baby giggle with joy. "Our own little Airbending baby," she said proudly before kissing his head.

"Sure," said Sokka sarcastically, "congratulate the one-year old on his first puff of air while _I'm _covered in fruit pie jelly." He sighed as Momo jumped down to his shoulder, licking the side of his face. "Just what we needed…another bender in the family." He hung his head down in dramatic defeat, causing everyone to laugh.

Aang looked down at his son, beaming with pride and love. _I've brought another Airbender into the world,_ he thought to himself. _All the things I can teach him now: flying a glider, the thirty-six tiers of Airbending, flying a Sky Bison, the spiritual ways of the Air Nomads, and I'll be the one to give him his arrows!_ He looked over at Katara and thought, _But he'll also have a little Water Tribe in him as well. Tenzin is the child of two nations…Air and Water, sky and sea…but I'm glad that Katara will teach our son her own heritage._ He smiled at her and thought, _Thank you, my love, for allowing us to see this joyous day. I couldn't have done it without you._


	8. Shadows of the Past

Two uploads in one day. Feeling pretty good right now. :) Anyways, I'm going to keep this short, so please enjoy and review! :D

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Shadows of the Past**

_Aang looked around, seeing nothing but shadow and darkness. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "Hello?" he called out to the darkness. "Is anyone there? I don't know what's going on."_

_"I believe I can explain that," said a gravelly voice from behind him. Aang turned around to see Avatar Roku standing behind him, a grim look on his face. "You are somewhere between the mortal world and the Spirit World at the moment, the place where only pure darkness exists."_

_"I don't understand," said a confused Aang. "Why would I be here?" He suddenly heard a series clicking noises behind him, as if a giant insect were crawling behind him. Aang's eyes widened as he realized where he has heard that noise before…a horrible nightmare of a spirit known as Koh the Face Stealer. Aang immediately cleared his face of all emotion, trying to calm his racing heart so that he didn't betray himself to Koh._

_"Ah, Avatar Aang…" said the spirit musingly, "it is so good to see you again." Koh didn't appear in front of Aang for the moment, choosing to keep behind the young Avatar. "You certainly have shown your true valor as an Avatar, unlike that pest Kuruk."_

_"But Kuruk is only trying to get his wife back," said Aang emotionlessly, his face a blank slate._

_Suddenly, he felt one of Koh's legs grab him and forced him to turn around, bringing him face-to-face with the spirit. His own face was only inches away from Koh's angry blue face, which was shouting, "FOR FOUR HUNDRED YEARS, THAT MAN HAS BEEN TRYING TO SLAY ME!" Aang felt his heart wildly racing with fear, but he keeps a straight face._

_"Kuruk loved his wife," calmly states Aang, staring into Koh's angry red eyes._

_"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" shouted Koh furiously. "HE NEGLECTED HIS DUTY AS THE AVATAR, AND I PUNISHED HIM AS THUS!" Koh suddenly calmed himself as he leaned back from Aang, blinking his face and turning it into the face of Ummi, Kuruk's wife. "Such a pretty little face, isn't it?" asked Koh, as if the face of Kuruk's love was a great treasure._

_"She certainly is beautiful," blankly said Aang, staring at the face without a single expression on his face. "But why have I been brought to this place?"_

_Koh chuckled, switching faces until it turned into an owl. "There is a very simple explanation for that, my dear Avatar." Koh slinked around Aang, surrounding the Avatar until his face was next to Aang's left arm. "I know what you have done recently…how you defeated the Emperor of Darkness and saved the world from his Dark Legion."_

_"You know many things, Face Stealer," calmly said Aang, staring off into the distance._

_Koh chuckled and said, "Oh, there is no need to be so formal with me, Avatar." His voice took on a modest tone as he said, "I'm simply a spirit who wishes to keep balance in the mortal world…not much different than your Avatar Spirit."_

_"But you steal the faces of mortals," blankly retorted Aang. "How does that keep balance in the mortal world?"_

_Koh slinked around to face Aang, wrapping his coiled body around the Avatar. His faces shifted to its normal, white face and said, "When I steal the faces of mortals, it is either to convince someone to change their ways or to punish individuals for heinous crimes that not even the Avatar can dispense justice on." He chuckled and added, "As for the faces of animals, I do enjoy taking on more primitive forms of life."_

_"But I've done nothing to garner any sort of punishment from you," said Aang blankly. "I've done my duty as the Avatar and kept balance in the mortal world, saving it from great evil on two occasions."_

_"That is true," said Koh, "but something happened the second time…you encountered an ancient power within the Avatar Spirit, one that threatened to destroy the world." Aang knew Koh was referring to the Dark Avatar State, the dark and terrible black and red glow that enhanced Aang's bending abilities to unimaginable proportions._

_"I destroyed the Dark Avatar State's power," said Aang calmly. "It is no longer a threat to the world or the Avatar Spirit."_

_"Darkness can come from other sources, Avatar," said Koh, "not necessarily those of the supernatural world." He blinked his face, turning into one that Aang hoped to never see again…the face of Ryu under the influence of the Dark Draconus, which was caused by the consumption of a jewel called a Death Ruby and was activated by a dark and ancient chant in the depths of Mount Yami. It turned the individual into a dark dragon, enhancing their bending abilities to match even those of the Avatar. "I found Ryu just before his spirit was destroyed and stole his face," explained Koh. "It certainly is a powerful face, full of darkness and pure evil."_

_"Why are you showing me this?" asked Aang. "Ryu's darkness came from the power of the Dark Draconus."_

_"WRONG!" snapped Koh's dragon face, getting severely close to Aang's face. "Ryu was always evil, long before he discovered the secret of the Death Rubies in Wong Shi Tong's Spirit Library! You, of all people, should know that the hearts of mortals are easily corrupted by the prospect of power and personal gain!"_

_"But there is also good in the world," countered Aang. "People are not inherently evil…only changed by things that happen in their lives. All of my friends are good people, and I won't stand by and let you say that they are evil just like Ryu was." He tried to control his rising anger at Koh, and he managed to not show any emotion on his face._

_"Everyone has darkness in their heart, Avatar," said Koh as he narrowed his purples eyes and leaned back. "Even _you_." He cocked his head to the side, and thoughtfully said, "You become angry and furious when anything horrid befalls your beloved wife…Katara, was that her name?"_

_"Leave my wife out of this," said Aang, keeping himself from shouting at Koh._

_Koh chuckled as he turned his head upright and said, "Oh, believe me, she is very much a part of this as you. Because she is your wife, her destiny is intertwined with yours." He gasped in mock horror and said, "Wouldn't it be a shame if I had to add her face to my collection?" Aang felt the fear rising up within him, threatening to consume his whole being._

_"Please don't hurt Katara," said Aang calmly, working hard to maintain his composure. "I love her with all my heart, and I will not let anything bad happen to her."_

_"So you say," said Koh menacingly. "Even the Avatar can be blinded by love, causing them to lose sight of their duty."_

_"But Katara hasn't caused me to lose sight of what's important," countered Aang. "Please, tell me what I have to do to stay within your good graces so that you don't steal my wife's face."_

_Koh's dragon face turned upwards in a demonic smile, his sharp teeth gleaming the darkness. "I knew there was a reason I liked you as an Avatar," he said with dark pleasure. "You know your place in dealing with the spirits." He paused and added, "The day after you celebrate the birth of your first-born son, Tenzin, you must spend the next day meditating on the events of Mount Yami and the Dark Avatar State."  
><em>

_"But why-" begins to ask Aang before Koh snapped his teeth in Aang's face to silence him. Aang jumped in fear on the inside, but his face was still as pile of freshly fallen snow._

_"I'M NOT FINISHED!" shouted Koh. He returned to his cool demeanor and said, "Reflect on what happened that day, and remember what your duty to the world is. Do not become like Kuruk and let your overconfidence make you negligent of your Avatar duties."_

_Aang suddenly remembered Roku's warning from yesterday: _Never forget the past, Aang. The dark shadows of the past can touch us even in the brightest of times. Always remember, Aang…remember the past, and reflect on it… _He realized that Roku was trying to warn him about Koh, the shadow of his past life, Avatar Kuruk._

_"If you do not do this," warned Koh, "your wife will pay the price, and I will make her face mine…forever. She will die, and you will be left alone in the mortal world, forever remembering how you failed her." Koh got up in Aang's face and asked, "Do I have your Avatar word that you will do this every year until your dying days?"_

_"Koh, honorable Face Stealer," said Aang, "you have my solemn promise as the Avatar to do what you have said. I will not neglect my meditation after Tenzin's birthday, and I will continue to do it every year until the day I die."_

_Koh smiled darkly as he leaned back and said, "Good…I will hold you to your word, Avatar." He chuckled and said, "May we meet again…perhaps in another life." He laughed forebodingly and disappeared, his ancient laughter ringing in Aang's ears. Aang waited several long seconds before sighing in relief, all his nervousness and anxiety showing through on his face._

_"I swear I'll never get used to talking to him," nervously muttered Aang to himself. As he turned around to face his past life, he said, "At least he's gone, right Ro-" He stopped himself when he saw that Roku had vanished, and he looked around for any sign of his past life. "Roku?" he called out, not hearing a reply from his past life._

_"Do not take Koh's warning lightly, Aang," said Roku's voice from the darkness. "He is a dangerous spirit, and you would do well not to cross him." He paused and added, "Now awaken, Aang. You have a promise to keep." And with that, Aang felt himself pulled into another world…the world of men._

* * *

><p>Katara opened her eyes, smiling at the thin stream on sunlight coming through the bedroom window. <em>Such a beautiful day,<em> she thought to herself. _Even in the South Pole, days like this are rare._ She rolled over and said, "Good morning, dear-" She stopped herself as she saw that Aang was not in bed with her, the covers tossed aside. On his pillow was a note, which she picked up in her hand. The writing on the note said:

_Dear Katara,_

_I'm already up, and it's about midnight while I'm writing this. I will be outside meditating on the platform all day. Please do not disturb me, and I will be back in when it is time for bed. I know this all may seem sudden, but I promise you that I will explain what is going on. Just please do _not_ come outside. Stay inside and look after Tenzin. Know that I'm not avoiding you or our son. This is something I have to do…for us…for you. I love you, and I'll see you tonight._

_With all the love in my heart and soul,_

_Aang_

_P.S. – If you hear clicking noises, stop what you're doing and _immediately _clear your face of all emotion. And protect Tenzin, above all else. Keep yourselves safe, no matter what._

Katara put down the note, confused by Aang's message. "Now why would he have to meditate all day? And what does he mean by 'clicking noises'?" She shook her head and said, "It's so strange…but he said he would explain tonight." She rubbed her forehead and added, "That man is so strange sometimes." She dropped her hand and muttered, "Might as well get up. I got a lot of work to do today." And with that, Katara started her day without her loving husband.

* * *

><p>On the edge of the platform sat Aang in his lotus position, his eyes closed and his fists brought together. <em>So what exactly am I supposed to do?<em> he thinks to himself. _Koh said that I had reflect on the events of Mount Yami and the Dark Avatar State…but what does that mean?_ He mentally sighed. _Focus, Aang, focus! You have to do this! If you don't, Koh will get Katara!_

_Perhaps I can help,_ said the voice of Kuruk in his head, causing Aang to jump slightly in surprise.

_What are you doing here, Kuruk? _asked Aang.

_I know what Koh's forcing you to do, and I want to help._

_Why?_

_You're not the only Avatar who's been affected by the Face Stealer. I lost Ummi to that monster…and I don't want you to lose Katara._

_I…I don't know what to say._

Kuruk chuckled. _A 'thank you' would be nice, kid._

_Right…um, thank you, Avatar Kuruk._

_Please, just call me Kuruk. We're all equals here._

_Sure thing…Kuruk._

_Spirits, you're an awkward kid, aren't you?_

_Umm…what about the meditation?_

_Yes, of course. Now…what do you remember about the Battle of Mount Yami?_

_I remember that it was one of the hardest fights of my life._

_Go on…_

_I was winning against Ryu at first, but then…_

_Then what?_

_He started talking about Katara and Tenzin, and I got really scared. I let my fear get out of control…and it ended up giving Ryu unimaginable power._

_He ended up pushing you back, didn't he?_

_His power was unlike anything I've ever seen before! It was like the power of more than two Sozin's Comet in just one person!_

_A dark power indeed…but what did you learn from Ryu?_

_What do you mean?_

_What did your battle with Ryu teach you? How did it help you to recognize your duty as the Avatar?_

_Well…since I _am_ the Avatar, it's kind of my job to keep the balance of the world._

_Look beyond just the job description, kid. Think harder…go deeper within yourself._

…

_It helped me to see that evil can exist in many forms._

_But what kind of forms of evil are there in the world?_

_Well, there's physical evil, such as Ozai and Ryu…people who are evil._

_But what _makes_ a person evil?_

_That's easy. If they do bad things in their lives, they're obviously evil._

_But what about their upbringing? Couldn't that also be part of how a person can be evil?_

_Of course._

_But no one's perfect. We all do horrible things at some point in our lives, even the Avatar. I made the mistake of being arrogant about my abilities and my duty, and I ended up paying the price._

_Isn't there also a spiritual kind of evil?_

_Explain. This meditation is for you, not me._

_People can be corrupted on the inside, leading them to do evil things. Ozai was evil because he was a power-hunger, tyrannical dictator who used fear and intimidation to get what he wanted. Ryu wanted control of the whole world by using the power of the Death Rubies and the Dark Draconus. Both of their souls were corrupted by the prospect of power and control._

_So the spirituality of the Fire Nation is to blame for their evil ways?_

_No. Well, I know that the people of the Fire Nation worship Agni, the Sun Spirit…but he's a good spirit who brings light and life to the world._

_Then why were Ozai and Ryu the way they were?_

_Maybe their spirituality was weak…maybe their turned their backs on the Spirit World, and they only focused on their material wants and needs. They were greedy for more and more power, and that's what led to their downfalls._

_Keep going!_

_That's why Fire Lord Sozin launched his invasion of the world! He thought he was spreading a cultural renaissance to the rest of the world, but in reality he just wanted more power and control over the other nations!  
><em>

_That's only a reason for start for the Hundred Years' War. But why was it continued?_

_Because all the Fire Lords following Sozin were just as corrupt and spiritually-deficient as he was. That's why Azulon and Ozai continued The War; they were raised to not rely on the guidance of the spirits and to rely only on their own intuition and power. That's why Zuko is a better Fire Lord, because he relies on the guidance of others to help run the Fire Nation._

_But what about Iroh? Why is he so spiritual, when his younger brother is not?_

_He was taken on a trip to the Spirit World, and he realized how wrong the Fire Nation was about The War. He knew that the spirits were things that mortal men should not tamper with, but he still highly respected the spirits and became very spiritual himself. That's why he's so wise; he recognizes his own limitations and short-comings and seeks to help others._

_Very good, Aang. You're doing very well…but we still have a long way to go._

_Well then, let's get started!_

_Ha! That's the spirit, kid!_

* * *

><p>It wasn't until midnight that Aang finally got up out his meditating position, his mind swimming with the conversation he had with Avatar Kuruk. "My debt has been paid this year, Koh," he said into the dark night, knowing full well that the Face Stealer can hear him. "I have done as you asked, and I will keep my promise to meditate next year." Only silence answered him, and he sighed as he turned around and headed inside.<p>

He finally made it to his bedroom and opened the door to see his wife awake and lying in their bed. Their eyes made contact, neither one moving as they stared at each other. "Hey," Katara said, weariness in her voice.

"Hey," he replied tiredly, smiling at his beautiful wife. He mades his way over to the bed, covering himself with the sheets and taking Katara into his arms. "I'm sorry I had to abandon you today," he said as he stroked her back.

"It's fine," she said, her head on his chest. She looked up at him and asked, "So what was with the meditation today?"

Aang sighed and said, "It was something I had to do…a debt, really."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and asked, "What sort of debt?" He told her about his dream visit from Koh and his warning, as well as his conditions for the meditation. When he finished, Katara asked, "So he's blackmailing you, saying that if you don't meditate every year after Tenzin's birthday, he'll steal my face?"

"Yes," replied Aang, his heart heavy with pain and anxiety.

"Can't you do something about it?" she asked. "You're the bridge between the two worlds. Surely you have some power over the spirits?"

"Koh's a very ancient and very powerful spirit," said Aang. "He's also extremely dangerous, and he'll do anything to get what he wants." He hugged Katara closer to him and whispered, "Will you help me? I can't do this alone."

"Of course I'll help you," she said sincerely before she kissed his cheek, something she had been longing to do all day. "I'll do anything to help. What do you need me to do?

" Every year," he said, "I need you to keep any visitors away from the house, as well as keep our children inside the house. Absolutely no one can disturb me, otherwise…you'll pay the price." He paused and added, "This is _very_ important, Katara. Are you sure you can handle this?"

She chuckled and replied, "I've gone through two major conflicts with you, and I've seen you come back from the dead twice. I know what being the wife of the Avatar entails, and I will do whatever it takes to help you." She kissed his cheek again and added, "It's going to take more than some scary face-stealing spirit to keep me away from you."

Aang smiled and blushed, saying, "Thanks, Katara. You don't know how much that means to me." They kissed each other deeply on the lips before they settled into their bed, and he lovingly said, "Good night, dear."

She smiled and replied, "Good night, my love." They closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully on their eternal cloud of love.


	9. Frozen Tears

First off, I must apologize for taking a freakin' MONTH to update this story. I stumbled upon my old rival Writer's Block once more, and I ended writing up a couple of other stories instead. Also, I've got college going on so that takes up some time. :P Again, I'm sorry for the long update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. :) Read and review, my peeps! :D

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Frozen Tears**

"Are we almost there, Aang?" asked Katara from the saddle, bundled up in her usual snow parka. She was holding Tenzin in her arms, trying to keep her baby boy warm even though he was wearing the insulated parka that Kanna and Pakku had given him for his birthday. "Did you lose your way to Glacier Point again?" she teasingly added, smiling at the Avatar's back.

"Nope," Aang replied from the front, also dressed in his own blue parka. He looked back to the saddle as he smiled and lovingly added, "Maybe I just love spending just a little more time with you, considering how this is our anniversary." Husband and wife both blushed as they warmly smiled at each other, knowing that today was the day that Aang finally married Katara. Their anniversary actually fell about three months after Tenzin's birthday, and this year they decided to bring their baby boy along during their celebration at Glacier Point, the place where Aang had proposed to Katara.

Katara chuckled and warmly said, "I certainly appreciate that, dear, but you don't have to do anything special for me."

"Why not?" earnestly asked Aang, a twinge of hurt in his eyes. "You're my entire world, Katara. I want to make you feel like the luckiest woman in the world, and today is my day to show you how much I love you."

"I know," sincerely replied Katara, "but it doesn't have to be our anniversary to know how much I love you. I thank the Spirits each and every day for bringing you into my life, and I knew that I was blessed to have you as my soul mate and eternal lover." She smiled amorously at him and added, "You are the most incredible man in the world, and I'm glad that you're the only one I could ever love like this." Aang tenderly smiled at her as his face brightened with a profuse blush, touched by his wife's affectionate words.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Aang kindly said, his smile permanently plastered to his lips. Katara returned his smile, staring deeply into her lover's eyes.

"Mama wuvs Dada!" happily exclaimed Tenzin, causing his parents to look at him. They both busted out laughing at their son's remark, and Katara kissed Tenzin's head as he giggled.

"He's pretty smart for a kid his age," chuckled Aang as Katara hugged her son closer to her body. He looked at Tenzin and asked, "Do you love Mama and Dada, Tenzin?"

"Ya!" cheerfully said Tenzin, bringing out yet another loving smile from his father.

"Oh, you're so precious!" cutely said Katara as she rubbed her nose against Tenzin's nose, a special thing that she did to show her affection to her son. Tenzin giggled once more, a pure and innocent sound that filled both Aang and Katara's heart with absolute joy.

"Yeah," happily said Aang in agreement, "it would be pretty hard for anyone not to love our son."

"Unless you were one of your enemies," pointed out Katara as she looked up at Aang. "Remember when Azula and the Dark Legion kidnapped me about a year ago?"

Aang nodded and said, "Yeah." His voice took on a slightly fearful edge as he said, "That was one of the scariest times of my life."

"I know," softly said Katara in understanding. Holding Tenzin closer to her, she added, "But that's all in the past now. We're here now with our wonderful son, and that's all that matters in the end."

"That's right, forever girl," proudly said Aang as he winked at his wife, causing her to smile and blush at his words. Looking back out in front of him, his eyes widened in surprise as he said, "What in the world?"

"What is it?" asked Katara, not knowing what caused his surprise.

Looking out over the horizon at Glacier Point, Aang said, "Penguins. Lots and lots of penguins." Katara crawled up next to him and saw that a large colony of penguins had made Glacier Point their home, covering the ice in a sea of black and white.

"Now that certainly is strange," commented Katara, raising an eyebrow at the unusual sight. She turned to Aang and asked, "Would this interfere with our anniversary celebration?"

Aang looked over at Katara and said, "I don't think so." He chuckled and added, "It actually kind of reminds me of our first date."

Katara laughed lightly as she said, "You thought the time we went penguin sledding was a date?"

Aang sheepishly grinned as he said, "Maybe…" He smiled and glanced away from her, his mind filling with that happy memory.

Katara leaned over and gave Aang a sweet kiss on the cheek, bringing out a blush from the Avatar. She leaned into his ear and cheerily whispered, "Looking back on it, you could consider it our first date."

"Really?" asked Aang as he looked at her, letting their foreheads intimately touch.

"Yeah," happily affirmed Katara, enjoying the closeness between her and Aang. They stared affectionately into each other's eyes, smiling the whole time. "Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" she quietly asked him, reveling in the soft look in his stormy gray eyes.

Aang chuckled and softly replied, "I'm sure you have, but you could stand to mention it some more." Both of them warmly chuckled as they rubbed noses, letting both of their hearts connect as one. He gave Katara a loving kiss on her soft lips as he whispered, "I love you, Katara." The way he said those words sent chills of pleasure down Katara's spine, making her smile with pure love.

Katara contentedly hummed as she kissed him back, quietly replying, "I love you too, Aang." Her soft voice was like a great wind in Aang's mind, blocking out all thoughts except for her. She was his world, and he was her world; two hearts, joined together as one. They leaned back from each other so that they could sit normally, shared blushes on their smiling faces.

"Mama!" whined Tenzin as he tugged on her long hair, earning him his mother's attention. "Mama wuv me?" he innocently asked as he puffed his lips, his tiny gray eyes shining with infantile purity.

Katara chuckled and happily replied, "Mama wuvs you, Tenzin." She kissed her son on the nose, eliciting a giddy giggle from the toddler.

"All right you two," jokingly cut in Aang, "let's get going." Katara looked up to see that while she had been talking to Tenzin, Aang had landed Appa on the compacted snow of Glacier Point. Aang turned to Katara as he offered his hand and charmingly asked, "Would the lovely lady and her young one care for a lift?"

Katara blushed and chuckled as she took Aang's hand and leaned against him as she said, "Always, my dear gentleman." Aang took up his wife and child in his arms, gently jumping off Appa's head and softly landing on the snow below. Aang put down Katara and Tenzin, allowing his wife's feet to implant themselves in the snow. "Thank you, dear," she sweetly said as she took his hand in her free one.

"It was my pleasure, darling," he delightfully replied, eliciting a warm smile from Katara. He led them through the crowd of penguins towards the edge of the Point, but far enough from the edge to not be in danger of falling. The three of them sat down, a circle of penguins surrounding them. "So," said Aang as he clapped his hands together, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Katara said as she placed Tenzin down in the snow. Gesturing to Aang, she added, "This trip was _your_ idea."

"True," said Aang as he put his hand under his chin in contemplation. "We could just talk and spend time together," he put in thoughtfully, eliciting a small smile from Katara.

"I'd like that," she said amiably. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "So...anything new with you?"

"Actually, yes," said Aang as he sat up, dropping his hand from his chin. "I got a letter from a messenger-hawk about a week ago from Dreo. Do you remember his Bison Luma?"

"Yeah," replied Katara as she leaned on the ground with her hand. "What about her?"

"Apparently she's pregnant."

"What?" asked Katara as she sat up, her eyes wide with surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yep," replied Aang. "Apparently it happened three months ago, sometime during Tenzin's birthday party…" His voice trailed off as he realized something, and he tiredly sighed as he said, "I think I know the reason."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he glumly admitted. He hung his head down as he said, "I think Appa got Luma pregnant." Aang had expected Katara to be horrified by Appa's actions. Instead, she burst out laughing as she fell backwards. "It's not funny!" said Aang, an annoyed look on his face.

"It kind of is," chuckled Katara as she sat up, a merry smile on her face.

"How so?" asked Aang as a penguin walked up next to him, nuzzling his right shoulder. He smiled at the creature and petted it, eliciting a purr from the animal.

"It just is," said Katara as she shrugged her shoulders. A sly look entered her eyes as she mischievously said, "Appa has more of a direct approach with girls than you do."

"At least I have moral values!" retorted Aang as he looked back at Katara. "I could at least restrain myself when it came to you."

"For the most part," she said teasingly, eliciting an annoyed groan from Aang.

"Moving on," said Aang, wanting to get off the subject of his furry friend. "How's Suki doing with her pregnancy?" More penguins began to surround them, slowly losing their fear of the visitors.

"She's doing pretty well," informed Katara, moving aside a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. "Morning sickness is the worst part for her, and she does have frequent mood swings." She chuckled and added, "Sokka's taking it all in stride, surprisingly."

"I wouldn't be surprised," cheerily said Aang as another penguin came up on his left. "These penguins sure are friendly," he chuckled as he petted the new penguin. "Oh!" he said suddenly as he looked at Katara. "Let's have Tenzin pet a penguin!"

"Good idea," said Katara in cheerful agreement. As she looked down to her right, she said, "Come on, Tenzin-" She stopped herself when she saw that her son wasn't sitting next to her, a set of little footprints left behind. "Tenzin?" she called out as she stood up, causing Aang to look over at her in confusion.

"Where is he?" he asked as he stood up, trailing Katara as she followed Tenzin's footprints.

"I don't know," she said worriedly, an edge of fear and panic coming into her voice. "Tenzin?" she called out again, looking up to see that the footprints were following the trail of a penguin.

"He must have been following a penguin," said Aang, worry and concern also coming into his voice. Katara's breath caught in her throat as she stopped, and Aang knew that something was wrong.

"Oh no," she said breathlessly, realizing where the trail went…

The edge of the Point.

"Tenzin!" she shouted as she ran through the crowd of penguins, Aang close behind. The footprints went to the edge of the icy cliff, and the two parents looked down to see something hit the water almost thirty feet below. Both of their hearts stopped when they realized what had happened, and panic tightly gripped their frantic souls. "TENZIN!" she screamed at the icy water below, her eyes wide with uncontrolled panic and terror.

"No!" shouted Aang, diving over the edge and into the open air without a moment's hesitation. With a blast of air from his feet, he pierced the water like a spear. In the blue darkness of the icy ocean, Aang frenziedly looked around for any sign of his lost son. _Please be alive, please be alive!_ he desperately thought in his mind, his eyes stinging with the piercing chill of the frigid water. After almost five seconds, he saw nothing but darkness. Even underwater, Aang could feel his eyes well up with grief. _No…not my son..._ he mournfully thought to himself as he closed his eyes, feeling utter defeat take hold of his shattered heart.

Meanwhile, Katara was gripping the edge of the ice cliff as she stared down at the water. "Please…" she pleadingly moaned as tears fell from her eyes. "Not my baby…not my Tenzin…" Looking up at the sky, she said, "Please, Spirits…let him be safe." Turning her gaze back down to the water, she desperately said, "Come on, Aang. Please…" She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, pouring out all of her grief through her broken sobbing.

Something sprang up within Aang, a burning defiance that filled his mind with unstoppable determination. _No! I refuse to accept this! MY SON WILL NOT DIE!_ His eyes snapped open, bursting to life with white light as the Avatar Spirit awakened within him. His tattoos began to glow as well, providing a light in the dark depths. Through his piercing gaze, he spotted a small figure in a blue parka about a hundred feet below him. Positioning himself downwards, Aang blasted through the water with the quickness of a Barracuda-Dolphin. He scooped up Tenzin in his arms, arcing himself upwards as he shot towards the surface.

The ocean erupted as the Avatar flew up the ice cliff, pouring all of his desperation into his air funnel. As he flew over the edge, he saw Katara look up at him in shock. He flew over her and landed about thirty feet behind her, scattering a group of penguins around him. As Aang laid Tenzin in the snow, his eyes and tattoos returned to their normal state. Tears fell from his eyes as he held his ear against Tenzin's chest, searching for any signs of life. "Tenzin!" cried out Katara as she fell next to Aang, staring down at her unconsciousness boy with panicked eyes. "Tell me he's alive!"

Thankfully, Aang found Tenzin's heartbeat, though it was weak and frail. "He's got a pulse," Aang said, and Katara let out a small sigh of relief. _It's a miracle that he's not hurt, much less even alive after a fall like that,_ he thought to himself. Holding his ear over Tenzin's mouth, he added, "But he's not breathing. His lungs are full of water!"

"Do something!" she frantically screamed at him as he sat up.

"I'm trying!" he insisted as he tried to calm his racing mind. _Focus Aang, focus! _Holding his hand over Tenzin's open mouth, he gently exhaled as he drew his hand up. A stream of water escaped through the toddler's mouth, his small back arching as the fluid was extracted.

As soon as the water stream left his tiny lips, Tenzin started coughing violently. Aang and Katara both sighed in anxious relief; Tenzin was alive. Tenzin opened his eyes and looked over at his parents, his gray eyes full of fear. "Mama…" he whimpered in a cracked voice, frightened tears pouring down his face.

Katara immediately took her son up in her arms, hugging the boy tightly to her as she whispered, "Mama's here, baby. Mama's here…" Tenzin started sobbing uncontrollably, traumatized by his near-death experience. Katara started to sob as well, closing her eyes as she held Tenzin against her in a vice-grip. Aang joined in the family embrace, also pouring his sorrow and relief through his sobbing tears.

"I'm sorry…" both parents whispered to their son, absolute guilt and regret heavy in their mournful voices.


	10. Guilt Trip

...

I got nothing this time. :P Just enjoy the chapter, and please review. XD

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Guilt Trip**

"_TENZIN!" screamed Katara down at the icy water below, sheer terror in her voice._

"_No!" he shouted, diving off the edge of the frozen cliff. He shot down towards the roaring waves on a blast of air, his desperation fueling his bending. He pierced the tossing waves and slid into the blackness, righting himself as he frantically looked around for his son._

_After nearly a minute of searching the area, he knew that he had failed. Before he could express his grief, he heard a voice in the deep…_

"_Daddy."_

_He looked down to see a figure floating up towards him, a small being covered in a ghastly green light. His eyes widened when he saw that the figure was his son, whose gray eyes were filled to the brim with black death. "Why did you let me drown?" the possessed toddler emotionlessly asked, ghoulishly continuing his ascent. He tried to move away, but he was frozen where he floated. His terrified eyes locked with Tenzin's, which were full of nothing but the deepest pit of darkness._

"_Why did you fail me?" Tenzin continued, floating up just in front of his father. He was unable to tear his eyes from Tenzin, locked onto his lifeless eyes. "Because you failed to save me, you will suffer." Tenzin's jaw unhinged as he emitted a high-pitched scream, a demonic sound that was amplified in the water around him. The Avatar screamed as he felt his insides torn apart by the torturous shriek of his ghostly son, unable to get the horrid sound out of his head._

Aang's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed, hearing the same high-pitched screaming in his ears. He looked over at Katara to see that she had woken up as well, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. They both listened to the abysmal shrieking, and their hearts began to beat wildly when they realized where it was coming from.

"Tenzin!" they both cried out at the same time. They frantically jumped out the bed, sprinting out of their bedroom as the toddler's screams continued. They burst into Tenzin's room, seeing the toddler tossing himself back and forth in his crib as he screamed.

Katara quickly rushed over to the crib and took Tenzin up in her arms, rocking the shrieking toddler back and forth as she soothingly whispered, "Sssh, sssh, baby. Mama's here. Don't cry, don't cry." Despite her quiet soothing, Tenzin continued to wail and shriek in fearful terror. Katara let out a choked sob as sorrowful tears filled her eyes, her heart broken by her baby's horrible crying. Aang didn't know what to do; he felt completely helpless in a situation like this. "Please stop crying…" mournfully pleaded Katara, tears now flowing down her face as she silently sobbed.

"Let me take him," softly said Aang, causing his wife to look at him with shattered blue eyes. "I'll get Tenzin back to sleep, okay?" Katara said nothing as she sadly nodded her reply, handing the wailing toddler over to his father. Katara let out another choked sob as she left the room, her quiet crying echoing in the halls. "Don't cry, Tenzin," comfortingly said Aang as he swayed back and forth with the child. He thought of a way to calm Tenzin down, and he began to sing in an upbeat tone…

_Let the wind blow away your fears_

_Let the gentle breeze dry your tears_

_You are safe and now all is well_

_Safe from the nightmare's evil spell_

_Now don't you cry, now don't you weep_

_Now go count some Koala-Sheep_

_Now sleep until the sun comes up_

_And let no bad dream wake you up_

Aang sang his improvised song for almost ten minutes before Tenzin finally settled down, falling back to his peaceful slumber. Aang placed the toddler back in his crib, gently kissing his son on the forehead as he quietly whispered, "I love you, Tenzin." Giving his son one last kiss on the head, Aang left the crib side and made his way to the door, quietly closing it behind him.

_Poor little guy must have had a nightmare, _he thought to himself as he walked back to his bedroom, yawning with exhaustion. He opened his bedroom door to find Katara curled up on their bed, sobbing into a pillow she was hugging to her chest. His heart broke at the sight of his distraught wife, feeling stinging tears fill his eyes. He made his way over to the bed and sat next to her, taking her up in his arms. Sensing his presence, she let go of the pillow and wrapped her arms around Aang's chest, burying her face into his shoulder as she cried. Aang rubbed her back as he softly said, "Everything's fine now, my love."

"No…" choked out Katara in a broken voice, "…it's not." Letting out a strangled sob, she miserably added, "It's been a week since the accident, and this is tenth time we've heard him scream like that." Her voice cracked as she mournfully said, "I can still hear it, Aang…I can still hear our baby's screams in my head, and they just won't go away."

"I know…" heavily said Aang as he closed his eyes, letting his sorrowful tears flow down his face.

"The Spirits are punishing me…" sobbed Katara, guilt and self-blame thick in her mournful voice. "They're punishing me for not watching our son."

"No no, forever girl," whispered Aang as he lovingly kissed her head, lending his comfort and support to his grieving wife. "It was just an accident," he added reassuringly. "No one is punishing you."

"Then why I am having nightmares of our son drowning?" she asked through her tears, hugging Aang closer to her shaking body. "Why do I hear voices saying how I failed as a mother? Why do I hear Tenzin's endless screaming in my head? Why, Aang, why is my soul being tortured like this?"

"It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is!" she desolately shouted, her sobbing now becoming wailing as her heart shattered even more. "I was supposed to be watching him and I didn't! It's my fault that he wandered off! It's my fault he almost…" She broke down weeping, unable to bring herself to say the final dreaded word.

"It's my fault too," sobbed Aang, his soul slowly being cleaved in two with grief. "He's our son, and I was supposed to be helping you watch him. I've had nightmares too, Katara. I've seen terrible things, things I can never get out of my head." He kissed her head again as he quietly said, "Just please stop crying, Katara. I can't stand to see you in this much pain."

"I can't help it," she weakly whimpered, her voice cracked with misery. "We failed as parents, Aang…we failed." Both of their hearts broke with utter shame and defeat, and their tears redoubled as their grief multiplied ten-fold. After nearly ten minutes of silent crying, Katara whispered, "We can't live like this anymore, Aang…we need help."

Aang sniffed and quietly said, "Maybe Sokka and Suki can help us."

"How?" asked Katara as she looked up at her husband with bloodshot, tear-stained eyes.

Aang touched his forehead to hers as he said, "I don't know, but we have to try something. This is a battle we can't fight alone."

"But what if they hate us for what happened to Tenzin?" she fearfully asked, nervousness heavy in her voice.

Aang gently kissed her lips and comfortingly whispered, "Your brother could never hate you for anything, and neither will Suki. They're our family; they love us and they'll support us in any way they can."

"But I'm scared of what will happen to us," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Aang kissed her again as he closed his eyes and said, "Don't be. We'll get through this, Katara…I promise."

"I hope so, Aang…" she whispered, her voice laced with uncertainty. "I really do hope so…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Avatar and his family were flying on Appa over the frozen city of the Southern Water Tribe. They were all dressed in their snow parkas once more, though the mood was quite different. A morose sense of somberness hung heavy on Aang and Katara, who were sitting on Appa's head. Even Tenzin was quieter than usual, his little body shaking every so often with fear as his mother held him close to her. No one said anything as they came to the Chief's home, which was on a small icy hill near the center of the city.<p>

Aang landed Appa just outside of the house, which was two stories tall and had Water Tribe banners hanging from it. Aang jumped off of Appa's head, landing on the soft snow below. He turned around and used his Airbending to gently help his wife and child to the ground. They made their way to the wooden door of the home, nervousness and timidity heavy in their hearts. Aang hesitantly knocked on the door, announcing their arrival to the occupants of the home.

As they waited for someone to answer the door, Aang looked over at Katara. Her face was heavy with sorrow, weariness embedded in her broken, blood-shot eyes. She caught his gaze and they stared into each other's eyes, trying to send silent messages of comfort to the other. They heard the door unlatch, causing them to look back as it was swung open.

They saw Sokka standing in the doorway, dressed in a light blue parka of his own. Upon seeing his family, he smiled and cheerfully said, "Well if it isn't Aang, Katara, and Tenzin! How are you guys doing…" His voice faltered as he saw the crestfallen expressions on his relatives' faces, and his happy expression quickly turned into one of concern. "Whoa, you guys look terrible." Aang and Katara both looked guiltily down, knowing of their hard task ahead. "What's going on?" Sokka asked confusedly.

Katara tiredly sighed as she looked up and softly said, "Sokka…Aang and I need to talk to you and Suki about something." Aang looked up as he nodded in confirmation of his wife's statement, his eyes heavy with regret.

After a long silence, Sokka awkwardly nodded and nervously said, "Umm, sure. Just, uh…hold on a sec." He turned his head towards the inside of the house and called out, "Hey Suki!"

"What is it, Sokka?" asked Suki from inside the house, out of everyone's view.

"Aang and Katara are here with Tenzin."

"Well invite them in, you big goof," Suki playfully called back, eliciting a small smile from Sokka.

Looking back at Aang and Katara, Sokka said, "Suki's in the living room. She's not going much moving due to her pregnancy." Katara simply nodded and silently made her way past Sokka and into the house. As Aang walked past Sokka, the Tribesman grabbed Aang's shoulder. The Avatar looked at Sokka as he quickly whispered, "What's going on, Aang? You guys look like you're depressed about something." He paused and hesitantly added, "Are you guys having…marital issues?"

"No," Aang quietly replied as he shook his head, his voice weighted down by the heaviness in his heart. "Katara and I will explain once we're all settled in the living room."

"I'm holding you to that, buddy," said Sokka as he pointed a finger at Aang's chest. "Whatever's going on, the way you and my sister are acting is seriously freaking me out."

"Let's just go," softly said Aang as he left Sokka's grasp, making his way inside the young Chief's home.

Inside the living room, Katara found Suki sitting on a leather couch. The Kyoshi warrior's stomach was most definitely showing signs of the life within her womb, bulging out slightly from her midsection. She was dressed in a blue robe, which was loose enough to comfortably handle her emerging midsection.

Suki smiled at her sister-in-law and said, "Katara, please come on in." She chuckled as Katara took her seat on the opposite couch and said, "I'd give you a hug right now, but I don't want to move too much." Glancing down at Tenzin, she cheerily said, "Hi, Tenzin. Did you miss Aunt Suki?" Tenzin whimpered fearfully and clung tightly to his mother, eliciting a confused look from Suki. She looked up at Katara and asked, "What's wrong with Tenzin?" Noticing the heaviness on Katara's face, she worriedly added, "In fact, both of you look awful. Are you guys okay?"

"Not really…" somberly admitted Katara as she rested her head against Tenzin's, trying to lend her comfort to her frightened child.

"What's going on?" asked Suki as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Aang and I will explain soon enough," quietly replied Katara, her eyes laden with sorrow. Tenzin fearfully whimpered again, and she softly kissed her son's head as she lovingly whispered, "Don't be scared, sweetie. Mama's here for you."

Aang and Sokka walked into the living room at that moment, and the Avatar took a seat next to his wife while the Chief did the same with his wife. Once they were all settled, Aang and Katara silently stared at the floor. Sokka and Suki looked on at the couple, waiting for them to explain why they were here. No one said anything for five minutes, and Sokka began to visibly fidget with nervousness. Unable to take the pressure anymore, Sokka desperately said, "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on? The way you two are acting is making me all antsy, and I don't like it!" Suki made no move to protest her husband's behavior, for she was just as nervous.

Katara looked up at Aang, her cerulean eyes meeting his gray ones. After several seconds, he solemnly nodded, indicating that it was time. Katara tiredly sighed, knowing of their hard task ahead. She looked over at Sokka and Suki as she said, "Last week, Aang and I brought Tenzin along with us to Glacier Point for our anniversary."

"Mmhmm," said Sokka as he nodded, leaning forward and resting his chin under his supporting hand.

"It turns out a bunch of penguins had made Glacier Point their home, though it didn't keep us from landing and getting on with our anniversary." Sokka made no move to pressure her, which she was grateful for. "Aang and I found a spot to sit, and I put Tenzin down in the snow." Her heart began heaving in her chest, and next to her she could feel Aang doing the same. "We started talking, and after a while we decided that Tenzin should pet a penguin." She paused, knowing what was coming next.

"Go on," calmly urged Suki, gentle understanding in her smooth voice.

"When I went to pick up Tenzin…" She let out a choked gasp as she said, "He wasn't there." Sokka and Suki's eyes both widened in surprise, though they said nothing as Katara continued her story. "We saw from his footprints that he had been following a penguin, and when we found out where he had headed…" Unrestrained tears sprang to Katara's eyes, her heart threatening to give out at any moment from the sheer terror she was feeling. Unable to say anymore, she closed her eyes and began to cry, tears flushing down her tan face. Aang wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, pulling her into a tender and loving embrace.

"Where did Tenzin go?" hesitantly asked Sokka, unnerved by what he was seeing in front of him.

Aang felt tears of his own sting his eyes as he mournfully said, "Off the edge of Glacier Point." Sokka jumped back in his seat while Suki gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, total shock in both of their widened eyes. Aang painfully closed his eyes as he brokenly said, "Tenzin fell into the ocean, and he's been traumatized ever since. He's had screaming fits ten times over the past week."

"That poor baby!" heart-brokenly said Suki, holding her hand to her chest.

Sokka held a hand to his head as he said, "That's…I...I can't even…just…I-I don't know what to say."

"How about you say that we're the worst parents in the world?" agonizingly asked Katara, looking at her brother with shattered and tear-filled eyes.

"No no no, Katara!" quickly said Suki, getting up out of her seat and making her way over to Katara. She sat next to her sister-in-law and hugged her as she said, "Don't say that! You and Aang are wonderful people! It was just an accident!"

"No it wasn't," sobbed Katara, absolute grief taking over her soul. "We were supposed to be keeping an eye on our son, and we let him fall off an ice cliff. What kind of parent does that?" Her wretched sobbing continued, and soon Aang was letting out choked sobs of his own. Suki continued to lend her comfort and support to the grieving couple, tears also forming in her blue-green eyes. Sokka stayed in his seat, still vainly trying to recover from his shock. No one said anything for almost five minutes, letting Aang and Katara pour out their grief.

Finally, Sokka said, "I think you guys need a break." Aang and Katara both stopped their crying as they stared wide-eyed at Sokka, surprise in their teary eyes. Suki was giving the same look to her husband, stunned by what he had said.

"What?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"What I mean is that you guys need a break from parenting," said Sokka, gesturing to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Are you insane?" loudly asked Katara, shock and slight anger in her voice. "Our son fell into the ocean and is severely traumatized as a result, and you expect us to not do anything about it?"

"Just hear me out, sis," calmly said Sokka as he defensively held out his hands. "Look, it's obvious that you and Aang are really beating yourselves up about what happened to your kid. You need a break from all of this so that you can find a way to forgive yourselves and maybe even each other so you can move on." Gesturing to Aang, he added, "I'm sure Aang knows what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do," said Aang. "It's like what I told Katara just before she forgave Zuko all those years ago: Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." He raised an eyebrow as he asked, "But what would we do?"

"I would suggest that you two take a trip somewhere," said Sokka, "maybe re-celebrate your anniversary, connect in some way, I don't know. This is something you have to do, otherwise you're not going to be able to move on from what happened with Tenzin."

"But who would look after Tenzin?" asked Katara.

Sokka smirked and said, "Who else, you numbskull? Suki and I will take care of Tenzin while you two are gone."

"No offense, dear," said Suki, "but you don't know how to raise children."

"Not yet," pointed out Sokka as he held up a finger. "I have a feeling that looking after Tenzin is going to help me to be a better father for when our kid comes along, and maybe even give you an idea of how to look after someone Tenzin's age."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sokka?" hesitantly asked Katara, uncertainty coating her voice like snow.

Sokka nodded as he firmly said, "I'm absolutely sure, Katara. You guys are my family, and I'm going to help you no matter what, even if it means dealing with a screaming Tenzin in the middle of the night." He placed his hand on his chest and said, "I promise on my duty as an uncle that I will look after your kid as if he were my own, and I also promise on my duty as a brother that Tenzin will be back to his old self by the time you two get back."

Katara looked at Aang, and their eyes locked onto each other. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I think it's the right thing to do, honey, for both our sakes and for Tenzin's sake." Katara sighed and closed her eyes, knowing that her husband was right.

After a long moment of silence, she opened her eyes as she looked at Sokka and said, "We'll do it."

Sokka smiled and said, "Awesome." Getting up out of his seat, he made his way over to the others and said, "Now how about a group hug?" All of them smiled and chuckled as they embraced each other, bound together by their familial love.

Aang and Katara both smiled as they silently thought, _Thank you, Sokka._


	11. Journey of Two Hearts

I'm back again, brining you yet another chapter of my radical Kataang romance story. :D I'm enjoying this little story arc I'm embarking on now, and it is my dearest hope that you'll enjoy it as well. That being said, please enjoy and review! :)

To my fellow Kataangers: LONG LIVE KATAANG! :D YAY FOR CLOUD BABIES! :D

To all Zutarians: Sorry, folks. *Waves hand in front of crowd of fanatical Zutarians* This isn't the fan fiction you're looking for.

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 4: AIR, I SUGGEST YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO SO NOW! YOU'LL BE GLAD YOU DID! :D

****DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it.

**Journey of Two Hearts**

The next morning, Appa stood outside Sokka's home, his saddle packed and patiently waiting for his passengers to finish speaking with the young Chief and his wife. Everyone was dressed in their usual snow parkas, keeping the biting cold away from their sensitive skin. Aang and Katara, who was holding Tenzin, stood at the end of Appa's tail just opposite from where Sokka and Suki were standing.

"All right, Sokka," began Katara, "I've left you everything you'll need to take care of Tenzin while Aang and I are gone."

Sokka, knowing that this was the umpteenth time he'd heard this speech, tiredly sighed and said, "Katara-"

"Be sure to give him mushy and soft food, and absolutely no red meat."

"Katara-"

"He also likes warm milk, especially before he goes to sleep at night. It helps him to sleep better."

"Katara-"

"And also play with him a lot. He loves to be the center of attention and-"

"Katara!" finally snapped Sokka, cutting off his sister's ranting. Calming himself down, he smiled and said, "I know how important this is, alright? This is like the hundredth time you've gone over this with me."

"With good reason," playfully chimed in Suki, holding a hand on her developing stomach. "She's leaving her kid with you."

"Ha ha ha," sarcastically drawled Sokka as he rolled his eyes, eliciting a soft chuckle from Suki.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this, Sokka?" asked Aang, feeling the chilling air gnawing at his head arrow. As Sokka looked at him, he added, "I don't know how long we'll be gone, but-"

"Don't you worry about Tenzin," kindly interjected Suki, smiling warmly at Aang. "This trip is for you and Katara, after all. We all know the only way for you two to get over what happened to Tenzin is to forgive yourselves, and that's something you have to do on your own. Find somewhere that's special to the both of you, a place that brings back memories that could help heal both of your hearts."

"But where would we go?" desperately asked Aang.

"That, I'm afraid, is up to you and you alone," said Suki, brushing a strand of auburn hair out of her face. "Sokka and I can't help you decide where you should go or what you should do; the only thing we can do is take care of your son until you get back."

Aang smiled at his sister-in-law and sincerely said, "Katara and I can't thank you enough for doing this for us."

"Think nothing of it," cheerfully said Sokka as he dismissively waved his hand, brightly smiling at his brother-in-law.

Suki turned to Katara as she held out her arms and said, "I'll take Tenzin now so you two can get going."

Katara, who had been entirely focused on Tenzin, jumped slightly at the sound of Suki's voice. She locked eyes with her son, staring deep into the innocent recesses of his infantile soul. _Can I really do this?_ she thought to herself. _Can I give up Tenzin, even if it's only for a little while?_ She closed her eyes as she hugged Tenzin closer to her, resting her head on her son's head. "I love you, my precious Tenzin," she whispered to the toddler, giving him a loving kiss on his tiny head.

Before she lost her courage, she opened her eyes and took her head off of Tenzin. She walked over to Suki and handed Tenzin to her as the Kyoshi Warrior gently said, "There we go." Propping up Tenzin in her arms, Suki happily said, "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

Tenzin turned his head toward Katara as she took her place next to Aang and said in a curious tone, "Mama?" Katara had to restrain herself from rushing back to Tenzin's side, knowing full well that she couldn't do that now.

"Mommy and Daddy have to go away for a little while," cheerily explained Suki, gaining her the toddler's attention. "And while they're gone, you get to stay with your Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki." Glancing at Aang and Katara, she added, "Why don't you say 'bye-bye' to Mommy and Daddy? Can you do that?"

Tenzin looked back at his parents and waved his tiny hand as he innocently said, "Bye-bye."

Katara sadly smiled as she felt tears leak into her eyes, and she waved back as she managed to choke out, "Bye-bye, baby."

"Bye, Tenzin," said Aang as he also waved to his son, also fighting to keep his own tears from spilling out. Aang took his wife's hand and softly said, "Let's get going, Katara." The Waterbender looked at him and nodded, and the two made their up Appa's tail and into the saddle. Katara stopped at the back end of the saddle, letting go of Aang's hand and leaving him to climb up to the Bison's head. As he settled in at the reins, he looked down at Appa's snout and cheerily asked, "You ready for some flying, boy?" Appa happily roared his reply, eliciting a merry smile from the Avatar. "That's what I thought," he said with a chuckle, sitting upright on Appa's head.

"You two take care now," said Sokka as he looked up at Katara, who was staring down at him and Suki from the back of the saddle. He smiled at her and added, "Have some fun while you two are out there. I think it'll really help the healing process."

Suki chuckled and said, "Come on, Sokka. She's married to Aang, the most fun-loving man in the entire world. Of course she'll have fun with him." Looking up at her sister-in-law, she sincerely said, "I really do hope that this trip will help you two out."

"I hope so too," said Katara, her heart already aching with the painful thought of leaving behind her beloved son. Taking a deep breath, she looked behind her and said to Aang, "I'm ready."

The Avatar nodded and cracked the reins as he cried out, "Yip yip!" Sokka and Suki waved as Appa took off into the air, slowly ascending into the frigid air above.

Before she lost sight of her family, Katara cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "I'll be back soon, Tenzin! I love you!" As soon as she had shouted her final words, a howling wind blew past her, drowning out any sort of reply from below. She slowly dropped her hands from her mouth as she watched the great city of the Southern Water Tribe disappear into the landscape, melding with the frozen wasteland all around. Tears stung her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, her heart heaving from the separation she was experiencing at the moment. "Things will be better again, Tenzin…" she whispered to the wind. "I promise."

Aang looked back at Katara to see her still looking over the rear end of the saddle, and he knew the pain she was going through. _I've got to do something to help her,_ he thought to himself. Looking down to look at Appa, he said, "Think you can fly on your own for a while, buddy?" Appa affirmatively grunted as he nodded his massive head, and Aang smiled as he appreciatively patted his malty fur. Aang crawled into the saddle as he softly said, "Hey." Katara looked back at him with tear-filled eyes as he crawled up behind her and quietly said, "Come here." She leaned back into his open arms, which he wrapped around her slender waist as he pulled her close. He rested his chin on her right shoulder while she laid her hands on his arms, her head leaned against his.

After a few minutes of silence, Katara sadly said, "I miss him already."

Aang gently kissed her cheek as he comfortingly whispered, "I know, and I miss him too, but he's going to be fine with Sokka and Suki."

Katara tiredly sighed and softly said, "I know he'll be fine with them, but…"

"But what?"

"Ever since I gave birth to him, I've always been by his side, giving him all of my love and attention." She closed her eyes and a solitary tear rolled down her right cheek as she said, "Now that I'm away from him, it feels like a part of me is gone."

Aang kissed her tear away, taking up her sorrow in his heart. "This isn't good-bye forever, Katara," he lovingly whispered into her ear. "We're going to see him again, and when we do he'll be back to his happy and bubbly old self."

"Do you really think so, Aang?" she asked as she turned her head towards him, locking eyes with her husband.

Aang smiled and sincerely said, "I really do think so, Katara. He's an Airbender; we're meant to be happy and free, especially the babies. I promise you that when we see him again, he'll be laughing and giggling just like he used to." Katara smiled at that delightful prospect, and Aang knew he had succeeded in cheering her up.

"Always the optimist, aren't you?" she asked with a mirthful chuckle, touching her forehead to Aang's forehead.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he jokingly asked, his gray eyes sparkling with joy.

"Not at all," she truthfully replied. She leaned closer as she softly said, "And neither is this." Husband and wife both closed their eyes as they locked lips, tender and pure love passing through their physical bond. After several long moments, they separated from their intimate kiss and opened their eyes. They warmly smiled at each other, and she gratefully said, "Thank you for that."

Aang sweetly pecked her on the lips and happily said, "We're in this thing until the very end, Katara. You and Tenzin are my entire life, and I won't stop until I see you smile like the way you used to, the smile that always told me that your heart was free of any troubles or pain. I won't stop until I hear you laugh like you used to, that wholesome and pure laugh that came from deep within your beautiful soul."

Katara violently blushed as she smiled and sweetly said, "The way you make me sound is like some sort of wonderful spirit that few mortal men could ever lay eyes on and truly appreciate."

"All but the purest of hearts and most loving of souls," sagely replied Aang, giving her one of his signature smiles that always made her stomachs do flips.

"Am I to assume that you would put yourself under that category?" teasingly asked Katara, giving her loving husband a quick peck on his lips.

"I would think of myself as being the only one in that category," sheepishly admitted Aang, giving her a cheeky smirk.

"Why's that?" she playfully asked, her eyes half-lidded with amusement.

Aang's smirk turned into an amorous smile as he said, "Because that category is for people who love you the way I do, and the only who does is me."

"Strange sort of reasoning, don't you think?" jokingly asked Katara with a quizzical eyebrow.

"I think it's the best kind of reasoning," earnestly replied Aang, eliciting a soft chuckle from Katara. He stared into her ocean blue eyes, viewing the untold wonders her angelic soul had to offer. He happily sighed and softly said, "Hey Katara?"

"Hmm?"

He kissed her lips again and whispered, "I love you."

Those three simple words brought a smile to Katara's face as she kissed him in return and adoringly said, "I love you too, Aang." She stared into his stormy gray eyes, knowing of the pure and just heart that lay behind them. "Aang?"

"Yeah?"

She appreciatively smiled at him as she said, "I'm glad you're here with me."

Aang smiled as he nuzzled his nose against her nose and devotedly said, "All the way, Forever Girl. All the way." He cupped her face in his open palm, pulling her in close so that they could kiss once more. The fires of unbridled passion sprang up inside of them, and they both fell back into the saddle as they succumbed to their most primal of urges.

* * *

><p>The Avatar tiredly opened his eyes to find himself enveloped by warmth, the chilly and dark night air piercing his bare skin to the core. He looked down to see that most of his body was covered with a large woolen blanket, leaving only the top of his bare chest exposed. Two blue snow parkas were crumbled up on the other side of the saddle, and Aang violently blushed when he realized what had happened. He looked to his right to see Katara's head resting on his chest, the blanket covering her up to her neck. "Katara?" he softly whispered to her, slightly shaking his right shoulder to rouse his sleeping wife. "Wake up, Katara."<p>

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. "What is it?" she tiredly asked as she rubbed her drowsy eyes.

"I think we sort of, um…" He gestured with his eyes down towards the rest of them, and Katara followed his gaze with half-lidded eyes. When she saw the intimate position they were in, her eyes widened as a profuse blush sprouted across her face.

"Oh," she simply said, too stunned to say much more at the moment. "This is, uh…"

"Slightly awkward?" suggested Aang.

"Yep," replied Katara as she nodded and looked up at Aang, her blush only intensifying when she saw his violent blush. She feebly smiled as she weakly said, "Talk about being lost to the throes of passion."

"No kidding" muttered Aang as he rolled his eyes, briefly taking in the starry sky above. _Wait a minute,_ he thought to himself. _I've seen stars like these before. Surely we can't be where I think we are…_ Ignoring the tugging feeling the back of his mind, he returned his gaze to Katara as he asked, "Are you mad because we did…this?" He gestured down to their bare bodies with his eyes, his face flushing slightly.

Katara gave him a surprised look as she confusedly said, "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know," sheepishly admitted Aang as he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I don't know if this is what you wanted to happen." He nervously looked away from her, too afraid to make contact with her eyes.

Katara realized what Aang was saying, and she smiled how flustered he was getting because of it. She gave him a loving kiss on the cheek and cheerfully said, "I'm not mad, so don't be so worried." As he looked back at her, she added, "If anything, I'm glad we did this."

"You are?" he asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow. She affirmatively nodded, and he asked, "Why?"

She smiled at him again as she said, "Because this act shows that we can still pull this off, no matter how hard the path ahead of us may be." She chuckled and added, "I guess you could say we started this journey off right."

Aang smirked and said, "If by 'starting this journey off right' you mean 'making love on top of Appa while he's flying', then…yeah, I'd have to agree with you." The couple merrily laughed with each other, their joyous voices ringing clear into the night air. "I hope we haven't traumatized Appa because of what we did," Aang said with a chuckle.

"Oh please," sarcastically said Katara as she playfully rolled her eyes. "He knocked up Dreo's Sky Bison, remember?"

"We're not bringing up that again," jokingly said Aang as he squirmed out of the blanket, fully exposing himself to the elements. He quickly scrambled over to his clothes and struggled to put them on, much to Katara's amusement. The Waterbender joyfully chuckled as Aang pulled up his pants, and the Avatar looked at her as he asked, "What's so funny?"

"I've seen the all-natural side of you a lot of times, Aang," she teasingly replied, her sapphire eyes piercing through the darkness. Gesturing to him, she added, "I don't see why you're in a rush to get back into your clothes."

"Maybe it's because I don't want to freeze to death," he sardonically retorted, childishly sticking his tongue at her and causing her to lightly laugh.

"I could warm you up," seductively said Katara, a lust-filled look in her eyes. Aang glanced over at her and blushed, causing her to chuckle once more.

Aang nervously laughed and said, "As tempting as that offer is, I'd prefer the warmth of my clothes for now."

"Are you sure?" lustily asked Katara, giving her husband a smile so seductive and tempting that his entire body seemed to turn red.

"Yep," hastily replied Aang as he pulled on his light blue shirt, keeping his eyes averted from Katara to prevent his blush from burning any brighter. He gathered Katara's clothes in a pile and tossed them to her as he said, "Get dressed so you don't freeze." Katara groaned in disappointment as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she followed her husband's command nonetheless. Aang climbed up onto Appa's head as he yawned, trying to fight off his sleepiness. When he was finished yawning, he picked up the reins as he opened his eyes, which widened at the sight before them. "No way," he said in amazement.

"What is it?" asked Katara as she tied on her breast bindings, securing it so that it wouldn't fall down.

"We're at the Southern Air Temple," replied Aang without looking back at his wife, too transfixed by the sight of his old home to tear his eyes away. Behind him, he could hear Katara quickly rushing to get the rest of her clothes on. Before them lay the Southern Air Temple, but it was not abandoned like in times of old. All around the Air Temple flew dozens of Sky Bison, Lemurs, and Airbenders on gliders, enthusiastically embracing their natural element as they soared around the stone behemoth. _Dreo wasn't kidding when he said that the new Airbenders had repopulated the Air Temples,_ Aang thought to himself, happily smiling at the unbelievable sight of his restored home.

Katara, now clothed, crawled up next to him and inquisitively asked, "Was this the place you had in mind for our trip?"

"No," honestly replied Aang as he shook his head. They looked at each other as he added, "I think this was all Appa's doing. This place holds a lot of special memories for me and him."

Katara smiled as she said, "You two aren't the only ones who have special memories of this place." Seeing the confused look on Aang's face, she chuckled as she kissed his cheek and added, "I have a lot of special memories of this place too, remember? We used to come here to celebrate our anniversary back when we were dating."

"Oh yeah," said Aang with a smile, realizing that she was right. "Maybe something here might help us out." A sad light flashed in Katara's eyes, and he knew that she was thinking about Tenzin again. He lovingly kissed her forehead and comfortingly said, "Like I said before, we'll get through this. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," muttered Katara as she leaned against his shoulder, her eyes heavy with guilt and regret. Aang affectionately kissed her head before turning his attention back to flying, guiding his Spirit Guide towards his childhood home.


End file.
